Finding Harmony
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: AU Band - Rock star Rose Tyler had endured enough at the hands of her manager, the Master. After one final violent encounter, he fired her and promised to ruin her life. Rose was only too happy to escape and found herself in the tiny, peaceful fishing village of Gallifrey. The Master, however, may not be ready to so easily lose his prized star
1. Chapter 1

a/n: One of my followers on tumblr asked me to post here so I am! This is a true AU - part of trope bingo. The tropes are Band AU and sharing a bed. It's based on Ten/Rose with many other re-purposed DW characters showing up. I am not a music person but I gave it my best shot. This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there.

Warning: Strong language/cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

Rose sat in the dingy hotel room, looking at her blackened eye in the mirror as the florescent lights flickered next to her. Make up ran down her face, her clothes were torn and her pale arm was bruising to match the brutal handprint of the Toclafanes' manager known around the music world as The Master. She snorted and winced, touching her face gingerly as she thought about that name. Harry Saxon was the Master all right, the Master git, deceiver, liar and all around thief. Oh, he was clever and good at getting his way, convincing everyone he was the best, knew best and would make everyone lots of money and he did. Except, he was the one who made most of the money and off the hard work of others who made only a pittance in comparison. They did all the work and he got all the credit. They sweated their arses off, stayed in filthy cesspool hotels, traveled in old broken down buses, ate at rubbish cafes while he stayed at the poshest hotels, living on champagne and caviar. Of course, when the press was around, they were primped, polished and shown to be living the rock star life but that was all a façade, a carefully crafted illusion.

He made sure the public only saw what he wanted them to see and always made sure he had control over all of his musicians and their lives. He controlled who was around them, who spoke to them, where they were permitted to go, what they ate, what songs they played, even what clothes they wore. Their security guards seemed more like they were jailors and informants than than guards protecting them from their fans. And, if one of them slipped away and did something the Master didn't like, well, there would be hell to pay. Punishments were swift and involved everything from threats of breach of contract, black listing and destroyed reputations with leaked stories to the most horrendous of the tabs.

Tonight, Rose had reached her limit. She watched him yank one of the new back up singers into a room back stage. She knew what that meant as he'd tried it with her once and only once. As she looked in the mirror now, she mused she looked worse now than after his attempt to force her to submit to his twisted sexual desires. She had quickly and painfully enlightened him she was not some slag he could take against a wall and he never touched her again. He'd limped away from her threatening her career if she didn't get with the program. Rose had given in the two fingered salute and stormed past him, muttering that she'd make him master of one less thing if he touched her again. It didn't stop him from abusing other people in the group and that included make up artists, wardrobe assistants, musicians or dancers. To him, they were all there for his pleasure and he owned them.

So when Rose saw him drag off his latest victim, she decided she'd had enough and stormed in after him, finding the girl begging him to stop. She'd pulled him off and ordered him out. He'd been angry, insane with rage and he struck her. It was enough to fuel her own fury and the two of them went at each other. By the time the stage hands got there and pulled them apart, Rose had a black eye, torn clothes, a split lip and possibly a cracked rib. He was worse, with a broken nose, scratched face, gripping his groin in pain and bleeding from his mouth. He fired her on the spot, screaming for security to remove her and promised he'd ruin her career and her life. She proudly told him to fuck off and stormed out in her thigh high stiletto boots and torn slinky pink and black skin tight dress and headed directly back to the rubbish hotel to pack her things.

Now here she sat, without a job, very little money, and not sure where to go. She'd already burned her bridges with her Mum who disagreed with her leaving university to run head long into the music business and especially not with the Toclafane. Even Rose's success hadn't garnered any suppor from her mother who refused to speak to Rose after she'd left home. To her mum, Rose was wasting her life and had developed airs and graces, living too far above where she came from and not showing sufficient appreciation for her roots. Her mother was a firm believer that life was about getting a real job, and the music business did not meet that criteria; meeting a bloke with a good job; getting married and having kids. Rose didn't want that or at least not yet. She wanted to have fun, travel and see things. To that end, being the lead singer in the Toclafane had achieved that. She had traveled and seen a bit of the world but not much due to the Master's regimented schedule and insane control of every minute of her life. She sighed as she thought about it. At least she was free now.

After Rose packed up, she decided she needed to disappear, go somewhere and get a fresh start. With that in mind, the first thing she did was cut her cinnamon colored locks and dyed her hair blonde. She changed from the sex kitten clothes she wore for the band into a t-shirt, hoody, jeans and trainers. She lamented leaving her beloved Fender behind but it was back in her dressing room at the venue and there was no way she was going back there. She took a deep breath and knew she needed to get on with her last task, going to the ATM to withdraw the meager balance in in her account and buy a ticket to a place no one would expect to find her, an obscure seaside town called Gallifrey she'd seen advertised in a magazine tucked into a drawer in her room.

A single girl arriving in such a small town with only a duffle bag and a black eye tended to capture attention. This was different attention then she normally garnered which she was thankful for even if it was local gossip about a troubled stranger and whispers wondering if she was running from the authorities. Rose was accustomed to dealing with unwanted attention and found it was better to act normal like you fit in rather than try to hide behind sunglasses and big hats. She walked down the street, inquiring at a newsstand about a spare room and was directed to an old Victorian home on a hill on the outskirts of town.

It was a large home, white and worn but in otherwise good repair with a few sparse gardens along the manicured walk leading up to the front. She was greeted at the door by a middle aged, brown haired woman by the name of Harriet Jones who said she was expecting her. Rose hesitated wondering how until she saw Harriet's mobile practically vibrating with text messages. Rose smiled. Small town gossip should never be underestimated.

Harriet Jones was a widow whose husband was the Mayor of Gallifrey. He had died suddenly three years ago leaving her a comfortable by lonely life. She sat Rose down in her parlour, decorated with a variety of dark wood antique furniture, paintings of landscapes of the ocean which Rose assumed were local and filled with miscellaneous bric-a-brac one would expect in such a house. Harriet set down a tray with biscuits and china with pink roses on it. She poured Rose a cup.

"Cream and sugar?" she asked.

"Just a touch of cream, thanks," Rose responded and accepted the cup and sipped. It was Earl Grey, her favorite.

"Now, then young lady. Perhaps you'd like to me how you found yourself in Gallifrey and what you're running from?" Harriet asked in a no nonsense tone, sipped her own tea and looked at Rose expectantly.

Rose smiled pleased to be around normal non-entertainment people again. Harriet Jones was direct and to the point. She liked that. In the music industry, people were so busy trying to manipulate you or use you, it was rare to find someone so honest.

"Well, Mrs. Jones, to be honest, I was in a bad situation and I needed to get away. I needed a quiet place to settle for a while and think. Gallifrey seemed like a good place," Rose informed her, trying to be as discrete as possible.

"I see," Harriet said and sipped her tea. "And who are you running from?"

"I didn't do anything wrong if that's what you're gettin' at." Rose weighed her words carefully knowing that she had to tell Harriet something if she wanted to stay in town. She had a feeling that Harriet Jones would either make her stay here easier or make things difficult. Rose didn't have enough money for another bus trip and honestly, she was afraid the press would be looking for her once they got wind of whatever story the Master conjured up.

"It's complicated," she started to explain.

"Yes, I'm quite sure it is," Harriet responded and offered her a biscuit.

Rose accepted and munched on the biscuit. She sipped her tea and continued. "My boss was a bit of a horror. He was doing things that polite people don't' talk about. He went after this girl, took her back to do things to her and I knew what he was up to." She paused staring down at her tea and then looked back at Harriet. "I knew because he tried it with me and I couldn't stand there and watch that happen to that poor girl. So, I stopped him and as you can see," Rose said pointing to her face. "He wasn't too happy 'bout it. Then he fired me which to be honest wasn't a bad thing. But, he's real powerful and could make my life a misery, will make my life a misery so I had to get away. I needed a place away from everythin' to just take a break."

Harriet stared at her for a while and then set her cup down. "I think I believe you or at least what you've told me so far. I strongly suspect there's much more to this story. What I need to know is if I should expect the police here looking for you."

Rose thought about this. She supposed the Master could file charges against her except that would mean everyone would find out what he was doing. One girl had filed charges against him but nothing came of it when he paid everyone off. A second incident, however, would not be so easily dismissed. No, he wouldn't be going to the police. That wasn't his way. He'd handle it in the press, accuse her of being a diva, drug addict or alcoholic on a bender. It would be something to make him look like the victim.

"No, he won't want that. I'm sure he's already doing his best to try and cover everything up. Like I said, he's rich and powerful and won't want anyone to know 'bout it and I don't want anythin' more to do with 'im. I just want out and to get my life back."

"You sound as if you were lucky to escape, as if you had no means to leave prior to this. What sort of employer has that much control over one's life?"

Rose fidgeted and picked nervously at her cuticles. "You'd be surprised, everyone would be." It then occurred to her how bad this sounded and she straightened up and looked at Harriet. "I mean, it was nothin' illegal, I promise you."

Harriet smiled at her. "Don't worry dear, I don't think you're a prostitute and even if you were and wanted to start a new life, I wouldn't turn you out for that," she said and patted Rose on the knee. "What sort of Christian woman would I be if I did that!"

Rose smiled at her warmly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now then, let's get to brass tacks about your room and board," Harriet announced and poured more tea.

The more she chatted with Harriet, the more she liked her. Harriet was kind, intelligent, witty and had a no nonsense attitude. They struck a deal for Rose to rent a room from her. Rose agreed to help out with some household chores and pay a minimum monthly room and board charge. Harriet showed her around and told her the history of the house and helped Rose settle in. She could tell Harriet wanted to know more but was content to allow Rose to tell her in her own time.

Rose was sure finding a job would be difficult with no decent CV and especially when she was leaving out her rock star past. She considered herself lucky that not many of her fans knew her real name, Rose Tyler. The Master had insisted on inventing ridiculous names for all the members of The Toclafane and hers was Prydonian or Pryd for short. She would not be revealing any of that here in the hopes that she could stay hidden away for a while. Harriet was very kind and insisted Rose take her time finding employment. She kept Rose busy with tasks assisting her with the cleaning and upkeep of the home.

Not long after she settled in, Sarah Jane, a middle aged, polished brown haired petite woman, who was the editor of the local paper and a friend of Harriet's and had stopped by for tea one night. Rose was sure it was more than just a casual social call. This was a small town and Harriet was well respected. Rose had a feeling that Sarah Jane was there to check her out and make sure she was not doing any harm to Harriet. Rose had dealt with the press before and was good at evading questions. Sarah Jane was just as good at asking them.

"So, Rose, what did you say you did before arriving in Gallifrey?" Sarah Jane asked.

Rose swallowed a bite of almond cake. "I didn't."

Sarah Jane looked at her expectantly, her tea cup half way to her mouth.

Rose smiled. "I worked in the entertainment industry."

"I see," Sarah Jane said with a look on her face indicating exactly what kind of entertainment she believed Rose was involved in.

Rose sighed and looked unhappily at her. "Ms. Smith, I think maybe you've got the wrong idea. There's lots of kinds of entertainin. I happen to be a musician," Rose recited leaving out that she was also a singer which was her main gig.

Sarah Jane, set her tea cup down. "Oh, how brilliant. Anything we've heard of," she asked, digging for more information.

Rose stared at her tea, not wanting to answer and trying to come up with something to tell the reporter.

Harriet stepped. "Speaking of employment, Rose is looking for work in town. I was thinking perhaps Mrs. McCrimmon…"

Harriet was on Rose's side and several times quite charmingly diverted Sarah Jane's attention to other subjects. Rose fell a little more in love with Harriet after watching her deftly handle her good friend. Rose wanted to show Harriet her appreciation and dove into her domestic duties with gusto. She may not have been the best and had a few minor mishaps but she was a hard worker and Harriet seemed to appreciate that. Although, Harriet did very gently suggest that perhaps it was time for Rose to seek employment in town as they had discussed over tea with Sarah Jane after one particular mishap.

Rose couldn't help the giggle that burst out as Harriet gently suggested her employment prospects while gazing in astonishment at the hand held hoover hanging off the now shredded curtains in the parlour. Rose had apologized profusely and agreed that maybe she should find something a little better suited to her talents.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Reminder - **this is a true AU** - part of trope bingo. The tropes are Band AU and sharing a bed. It's based on Ten/Rose with many other re-purposed DW characters showing up. This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville, BlueDawn and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there.

Warning: Strong language/cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

Rose set off the next morning dressed in her nicest jeans, a thick cable knit dark blue sweater, trainers and light make up. There were only a few hundred year round residents. Gallifrey catered to tourists during the summer and was known for its picturesque harbor and rocky shore line. There was one posh seaside resort that sat on cliffs overlooking the ocean while the rest of the town sat below with cobble stoned streets lined with whitewashed brick and stone buildings sitting side by side cut only by the occasional narrow alley.

The main street was lined with pubs, gift shops, clothing stores, a village store and other places you would expect to find in a small town that catered to tourists. A church bell rang out as Rose strolled down the street, wishing passersby good morning and trying to ignore when they stared and whispered about her. It was a brisk spring morning, the sun was shining and Rose was determined to make it a good day. She stopped at Mott's Village Shop first.

Mott's was owned and operated by Wilfred Mott, a kind gray haired and bearded man with a quick wit and sparkling eyes. It was a typical village shop, a two story stone structure with the shop on the first floor and a flat above it. It was sandwiched between a dress shop and a pizza parlour. Mott's had two plate glass windows in front displaying various tourist items, the weekly specials on smoked herring and advertising the latest trend in cosmetics just in from London. Rose opened the door and a bell jingled announcing her entry into the warm inviting interior.

"Good Morning!" Wilf Mott called out from high up on a ladder. He was pulling down some seashell candles and was wobbling a bit. Rose ran over and held the ladder for him.

"Thank you, Miss!" he said with a big smile as he climbed down far more spry than she would expect for a man his age. "Now, how can I help you?" He paused and looked at the outline of her black eye. "Other than to teach some young punk to mind his manners around a lady," he said as he escorted her to the front counter.

Rose smiled brightly at him, giving him her typical tongue teasing smile. "I'm lookin' for a job actually. As for the young punk, well he wasn't so young and he looks a bit worse than me, not to mention he was limping away when help arrived."

Wilf gave her a brighter smile. "Good for you, Miss! Honestly, young people these days, it's all bullying and no respect. All of 'em want everything right now and don't want to work for it like we did in my day." He paused and looked kindly at her. "No offense intended, mind you. You look ready to take on the world, you do."

Rose smiled again. "Thanks but not so much the world, more like just a job right now. I'm Rose Tyler, by the way. I just arrived in town."

"Oh yes, you're the girl staying with Harriet," he commented as he set the candles he had been carrying on the counter.

"Word travels fast in Gallifrey," Rose commented as she looked at the jars of candy, lining the counter near the cash register. "I don't suppose you're lookin' for any help? Clerk? Stock person? Someone to climb up ladders for ya?"

"I'm sorry, love. Got all the help I need for this old place. We're not even in season yet and till then things are slow. Why don't you try, Gwen and Rhys Williams down at the Blue Macra. They might need a hand.

Rose was a little disappointed but hardly put off. She expected it to be difficult. She thanked Wilf who insisted she call him by his first name and promised to stop back for a visit later. Unfortunately, she found the same answer at the Blue Macra which was a typical seaside pub serving fresh fish and chips cooked by one of the owners, Ryce Williams. His wife, Gwen, ran the bar. They weren't too much older than Rose and expecting their first child in a few months. Gwen told her that they expected the tourist season to pick up in a month and to stop back in unless she found something before then. Rose smiled brightly and thanks them and went on her way.

Her afternoon was spent visiting the various shops in town with no luck in finding a job. It wasn't until she reached the local music store and heard a commotion that her luck changed. A boy was being escorted out of the store by his ear while a girl with long straight ginger hair lectured him about stealing and how his mother would be so disappointed in him. When the girl released the boy who looked to be about sixteen, he flipped her off, cursed and quickly ran off when it looked like the girl would come after him.

She turned to Rose who was standing quietly off to the side observing.

"Who are you and what are you looking at?" the girl demanded with fiery light brown eyes and brimming with attitude.

Rose smiled. "Rose Tyler and you kicking arse."

The girl didn't quite know what to make of that. She stood up tall and tossed her hair over her shoulder as if to make a point. "Yeah well, we don't tolerate stealing at The Eye of Harmony."

Rose looked up at the sign outside the stone building, her eyes then focusing on the display in the window of various rock band posters, t-shirts, guitars and CDs of various music genres and artists. There was even a Toclafane t-shirt but it was off at the side as if it was added only as an afterthought. "Don't suppose you need any help? Ya know, keeping an eye on things?"

The ginger's eyes narrowed and she walked up to Rose. Rose had to admit, the girl had style in her Marina and the Diamonds t-shirt, short denim mini, tights and fitted leather jacket. She might not fit in the Toclafane world but she was stylish and perhaps more so than Rose would expect to find in this small village.

"You're new in town," she noted and looked Rose up and down. "Why should I hire you if I'm hiring anyone, that is?"

Rose smiled her friendliest smiles. "Cos I know a lot about music. I play the guitar, acoustic and electric as well as the piano. I'm real familiar with pop, rock and new wave. I also really really need a job and am a hard worker."

"Amy Pond," the girl said after a lengthy pause and held out her hand.

"Rose Tyler," Rose said, shaking her hand, smiling and looked at the display again. "Love the Kinks poster you have there and that guitar, looks like a Gibson Workhouse. You don't see many of those."

Amy arched a brow impressed with her knowledge. "It's a replica, a good one." She nodded her head. "All right, come inside," she finally said.

It was small but had a wonderful intimate feel about it. Old vintage posters for The Who, Pink Floyd, The Rolling Stones, Alanis Morrisette, The Proclaimers and many others were on the walls. There were displays of what were obviously hand made acoustic guitars the likes of which made Rose salivate. She'd never seen anything like them.

Amy observed her gazing at one that was bright blue in color and had a design of silver loops, circles and infinity symbols. "That's a special order. One of the locals makes them.

"It's beautiful," Rose said with awe. She turned to Amy who now stood at the glass case counter which contained other memorabilia like concert tickets, pins, programs and some signed sheet music by Roxanne Clifford of Veronica Falls. Rose walked up and gazed down at the different items and then back at Amy. "This shop is amazin. I'd never have thought a place like this would be in small village. I mean, this is the kind of place you'd find in Soho."

"Meaning that this little village is what? Filled with people who don't appreciate good music, like they do in the city?" Amy replied tartly.

"No!" Rose said emphatically. "It's just, this is like steppin' into some vault filled with rare collectibles or wanderin' into some famous musician's studio. I was told this village caters to tourists visitin' the ocean. You wouldn't expect to see such an incredible store here."

Amy lost some of her icy demeanor. "Well, London doesn't own the rights to fine music memorabilia. Music and its history should be shared and not locked up in some moldy oldy's vault."

Rose giggled at that. She walked over and picked up an acoustic guitar from its stand and strummed a few chords of music. She turned to Amy. What would you like to hear. Amy leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms. "All right. How about Stairway to Heaven?"

Rose grinned even broader. She made a few adjustments and tweaked her rendition of the song to show off her skills. When she looked up, she caught Amy staring at her in amazement. "Not bad," Amy finally said. "All right, since I just fired my last clerk for knicking the inventory, I'll give you a shot but if I even think you're pulling one over on me or I see one bit of inventory missing, you're out on your arse. Understood?"

Rose grinned and practically bounced with excitement. "Understood. When can I start?"

"You can start tomorrow on the register and organizing some of the merchandise. I also have a new student coming in for lessons and we'll see how you do with that as well."

"Oh Amy, thank you so much!" she said and hugged Amy much to Amy's surprise and discomfort. Rose pulled back. "I promise you won't regret this!"

Amy tried to keep a skeptical look on her face but it was difficult in the face of Rose's enthusiasm. Despite her initial reservations at the obviously troubled blonde, Amy had a good feeling about her. There was something about Rose, a type of charisma that just drew you to her. Although Amy did not participate in most of the town gossip, she couldn't help but pick up her mobile and tap out a text to her friend Martha who was the town physician. As Rose was had obviously been injured and quite brutally from the bruising on her face, perhaps Martha would know more about her.

Rose was excited about her new job, more excited about a job than she had been a very long time which may sound odd considering she was a well known rock star. The music business was tainted for her now by her greedy and sadistic ex-manager. She had seen the seedier side of the music business and it had beaten her down until performing on stage before thousands of screaming fans was no longer something she enjoyed. It had just become another job. Working for Amy, however, it was new, fresh and exciting.

That night she was bubbling over dinner talking to Harriet about it. Harriet seemed just as pleased and mentioned the town could use more people to encourage its youth to explore the arts. This bolstered Rose's enthusiasm even more. She was a little nervous about teaching kids to play music but Harriet was right. There could be another Paul McCartney out there in this little town just waiting for the right person to give him or her the right nudge.

Rose showed up bright and early the next morning waiting for Amy to open up the store. Amy appeared shocked to see her there so early and put her right to work, advising her she couldn't afford to pay her much. Rose had thanked Amy for giving her chance. She figured if she couldn't make ends meet this way, she could always check back with Gwen at the Blue Macra in a month when tourist season picked up for some night hours.

Amy had Rose unpacking boxes of inventory and setting them up on display or packaging them for special orders. Rose ran the cash register when Amy was busy on the phone with vendors and customers and when Amy's student arrive, Rose was delighted it was a nine year old girl whose parents had bought her several guitar lessons.

Amy watched as Rose sat down with the girl and drew her out.

"So what's your favorite band then?" Rose asked the girl, Nancy, as she tuned her guitar.

"Oh, I love Pink and my favorite groups are Wilson Phillips and The Toclafane."

Rose heard Amy snort. "The Toclafane are nothing but a bunch of tarty pop girls parading around more than singing and those lyrics, _Love is a Paradox_ and _Omegalicious_, seriously?"

Rose looked at Nancy biting her lip nervously as if trying not to contradict Amy and Rose handed her guitar back to the girl. Rose thought about what she was going to say, being careful to not reveal too much. She was very relieved they didn't' recognize her but then again, she had to admit, she looked nothing like her band persona, Prydonian. Pryd had little to do with Rose.

"The music business is hard. Not many artists get to sing what they want," she said as she looked down at the guitar Amy had handed to her and strummed it lovingly. Amy snorted at this. Rose ignored her and focused on Nancy. "Tell you what Nancy, why don't we work on _Love is a Paradox_ the way it should have been played instead of what's played on the radio?"

Nancy brightened up. Rose began her lesson and realized quickly that Nancy had a natural affinity for the acoustic guitar. She reminded Rose of herself at that age and she instantly connected with her. Before long she had Nancy playing a few bars of the song but at a much slower tempo than how the Master demanded they play it on stage. It had a lot more melody to it at this pace.

Time flew by and at the completion of one difficult part of the song a voice rang out, "That was lovely!" Rose looked up to see a Gwen Williams from the Blue Macra.

"Aunt Gwen! Did you hear me? Wasn't that just brilliant!" Nancy said enthusiastically.

Gwen smiled. "Oh, it was quite brilliant," she agreed and turned to Rose. "Hello Rose! Nice to see you again. Glad Amy was able to help you out."

"Hi, Gwen! I didn't realize Nancy was your niece." Rose looked at Nancy. "She's very talented, a natural really. I hope she'll be back for more lessons."

Nancy chirped in, "Please, Aunt Gwen! Please tell mummy to say yes. Pllllleeaassee!"

Gwen smiled. "We'll see. I'll talk to her. You just keep your grades up and maybe we'll see if you can't slip in to see Rose more often."

Nancy handed Rose her guitar and ran over and hugged Gwen. Before Amy walked them out, Nancy ran back and hugged Rose, thanking her for the lesson. As Rose put everything away, she couldn't help but enjoy a warm feeling about her first day at work. She may not make much, but she really loved this job. Amy came back over after she locked the door for the day.

"Well, I suppose you didn't muck up anything too much today so it looks like for now you have a job."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Reminder - **this is a true AU** meaning it has nothing to do with canon other than characters I borrowed - part of trope bingo. The tropes are Band AU and sharing a bed. It's based on Ten/Rose with many other re-purposed DW characters showing up. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there. Bittie752 had prompted the vac/curtain debacle; Timelord1 came up with the Harry Potter Quote and various of other people helped flesh out the music store. I really have had quite a few generous people help me with this fic. Thanks for reading :)

Warning: Strong language/cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

After Amy agreed to hire her, Rose's life settled into a quiet routine. She helped Harriet with a few chores around the house and enjoyed breakfast and tea with her every day. Harriet had lived an interesting life and very different from what Rose knew. Harriet had degrees in history and marine biology. She had been a vocal advocate for preserving the local harbor and preventing development of the more historic sites in town. She often told Rose stories about the fishing industry, the families that had lived in the village for generations and even a few snippets about secret pirate hideouts in some of the inlets and caves carved into the rocky shore. Harriet and her husband never had any children. Although Harriet had a few nieces and nephews in the area, she didn't seem particularly close to them and instead seemed to dedicate her energies to the preservation of the town. Rose could still see that losing her husband had left a mark on her and was glad she was here to keep her company.

Little by little Rose revealed a little more of herself to Harriet as well. She told her of the rift between her and her Mum, her mistakes with romantic entanglements and a few vague comments about becoming involved with the seedier side of the music business. Harriet was a good listener and never pushed but Rose had the feeling she was tucking away each tidbit of information for discussion when she felt like she had the whole story. Until then, Harriet encouraged her to move forward with her life and not let the past stop her from doing whatever she wanted. As Harriet put it, there's nothing a motivated, determined young woman couldn't accomplish if she put her mind to it and Rose was most definitely a motivated and determined young woman.

Rose worked at The Eye of Harmony with Amy who soon warmed up to her as well. Amy was fun, played several musical instruments and very knowledgeable about many genres of music. Each day, she and Rose would test each other by throwing tidbits of trivia at the other. Amy very rarely missed an answer and often stumped Rose. Business had started to pick up in the shop and Rose soon found herself giving more guitar lessons. As tourism picked up and Gwen needed to take some early maternity leave, Rose also filled in a few nights a week at the Blue Macra as waitress. It was a full life and Rose was soon on a first name basis with most of the locals.

Rose's peaceful existence would come to an end. The Master was not done with her. In fact, he was obsessed with finding her. The Toclafane were not the same group without her. He was losing control of the other band members who all rebelled after the incident between he and Rose which had left them both bloodied and Rose leaving. He was furious at their rebellion, ranting, raving and threatening them all until another of the girls developed enough of a backbone to tell him to piss off and stormed out. It was all crumbling around him and he knew there were whispers by other musicians he managed. It was the drum beat of revolution and he knew it. He needed to set an example, to show he was in charge so they would obey him. He ordered his assistant, Lucy, to release a statement to the press that The Toclafane's tour was being rescheduled. He smiled evilly as he thought how he could work this to his advantage. He would announce that Pryd, the little ungrateful bitch, was in rehab and that he and the entire band where supporting her decision after watching her plummet into a horrible addiction. Yes, he liked that. It was just bad enough to tarnish her but not enough to destroy the image he had so carefully crafted. Now, all he had to do was find the little tart and teach her a lesson.

While the Master plotted his retribution, another mover and shaker in the music world was thinking about the future as well. The Doctor was known throughout the music industry as one of the most successful music executives. His label, Chronos Records, had signed many talented singers and bands from a variety of music genres. The Doctor was particular about who he signed and knew instinctually who had potential but needed a nudge or someone to show them how brilliant they could be. Very rarely did he misjudge anyone. His most notable error in judgment was his ex-business partner, Harry Saxon known throughout the music world as The Master. The Master was manipulative and cut throat and by the time the Doctor realized what was going on, it was almost too late. It was expensive and legally challenging to separate himself from his ex-partner who to this day still thought he owned part of the Doctor and his career. In truth, he had manipulated the Doctor away from his own promising music career to start up the record label with the Master.

It had been a difficult thing for the Doctor to break up his partnership with his old friend. They had known each other for years. But, after seeing how he treated their talent, the bribes, the threats and abuse, he couldn't stand idly by no matter their friendship and shared past. Of course, the Master raged at the Doctor's attempted intervention, proclaiming himself the only reason for their success and lecturing the Doctor that he was too soft and spineless for the music industry and . The Doctor lost more than money and his performers in the battle, a piece of himself died too. The Master had been a close confident and afterwards, he had been alone trying to pick up the pieces after a war of epic proportions and a piece of him believed every cruel accusation the Master had hurled at him.

The Doctor, however, was a survivor and moved on and rebuilt his label. The Master, took the money he made off his separation from Chronos and went on to manage a group of talent using what the Doctor considered questionable means. They were rivals now and the Master never lost an opportunity to point that out and refused to allow any of his talent to sign on with Chronos, instead keeping his options open and negotiated heavily with Chronos competitors.

Despite the Master's acidic comments and attempts to destroy him, the Doctor rebuilt his company and was very successful. He retained new talent such as Lost Moon of Poosh, a very popular new wave group, The Meddling Monks, a bing bong punk group, Matrix a hard rock band with an almost cult following and his current rising star, Davros although he wasn't quite certain about him. He seemed to have a bit of a narcissistic complex.

The trip to Gallifrey was supposed to be a holiday that the Doctor and his longtime girlfriend, Joan Redfern, were to spend away from the hustle and bustle of their very busy lives. They hadn't spent much time with each other lately due to their busy schedules, her as an up and coming partner at her law firm and him, spending time growing his own music label. He was ready for a break from London and he wanted he and Joan to spend some time having fun as fun had been decidedly lacking in their relationship of late.

He had visited Gallifrey once years ago when a friend of his was marrying at the resort, The Balhoon. At the time, he regretted not being able to spend more time exploring the quaint village and promised himself he'd be back. When Joan had wrapped up a particularly gruesome contract negotiation, he cleared his schedule and surprised her over dinner with the trip. He told her he was taking her away so they could spend time together. Joan had agreed she could use some time away and it was a good time for them to talk about the future. When Joan mentioned talking about the future, as in a plan for things to come, the Doctor swallowed hard. He was not so much a planner as he was more a spontaneous let's go to Barcelona this weekend. However, he knew Joan liked things neat and tidy so he just shrugged it off.

The two of them were an odd match. They met at the conclusion of a contract dispute between Skaro, a band formerly signed to his label. Skaro accused his company of underpaying them royalties. Joan was on a team of solicitors hired to represent his company. They had spent hours in meetings reviewing financials and contracts. At the end of it all, he invited his legal team for drinks. Joan was a different person then, younger, fresh and a bit softer. She confessed a love for an up and coming London band he was considering signing and they ended up talking for hours about music, their careers and life. There was a definite connection between them although they seemed very different people.

They dated casually at first but soon became more exclusive. Both their careers took off although in different ways. Joan was on the fast track in her law firm while the Doctor was in a constant struggle to keep his label fresh and cutting edge. Dating became more challenging as their schedules filled. Romantic getaways were almost nonexistent and Joan seemed to become harder and more focused on her career, less interested to attending concerts or a night out at the local pub. The Doctor could see her career weighing heavily on her and how she seemed to lose the light hearted attitude and easy smile that first attracted him to her. It was obvious to him, she needed time away and thus Gallifrey popped into his mind.

As they drove to Gallifrey, with Joan on her mobile most of the trip, the Doctor began wondering about Joan's comment about planning for the future. He knew Joan had been subtly hinting about more commitment and settling down but since she seemed so focused on her career and walked around with a mobile glued to her ear most of the time, he hadn't quite taken it seriously. The thought of settling down in some house with carpets, windows, doors and a mortgage and all the domestics that entailed for a routine life made him break out into a cold sweat. He was not the domestic type and he still dabbled in his own personal music career which was not conducive to some boring life in the suburbs. Despite his misgivings, he was still looking forward to some quiet time and hopefully, Joan would enjoy Gallifrey as much as he had and all this talk about the future was some phase she was going through. After all, they had a decent relationship. Perhaps not the passion of the century but they were comfortable. That was enough, wasn't it?

Things didn't work out exactly as planned. Once they arrived, Joan bowed out of any exploring and ended up on several emergency conference calls leaving the Doctor on his own. He assured her it was all right and he would just wander off and explore. After all, he was accustomed to entertaining himself and he had special ordered a new guitar from a local artist and arranged to pick it up. Joan had arched a brow when he mentioned the guitar, giving him a look he didn't entirely appreciate. She waved him off with a "we'll talk later" and went back to her phone call.

The Doctor was not pleased at that look she had given him or the associated attitude. If there was one thing the Doctor hated, it was someone telling him what to do or trying to control his life. He left their suite and walked into the village quickly shrugging off his irritation with Joan's attitude. And thus, the Doctor found himself exploring the small cobble stoned streets of Gallifrey. It was a gray misty day as he wandered up and down the narrow streets, eventually finding his way to The Eye of Harmony. He grinned when he saw the quaint and eclectic shop. He walked in, the bell announcing his entrance and looked around at the memorabilia, guitars, brass instruments and keyboards displayed around the small shop. He inhaled the scent of aged paper, rosin, polish, wood and the scent of old beloved things weathered by time.

"Look at you, you beauty!" he exclaimed and picked up an old hammered dulcimer as a thin ginger girl waved at him while berating someone on her mobile

A blonde girl wearing a Proclaimers t-shirt, jeans and trainers peeked out of a storage room and walked up to him with a bright smile.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

He cooed over the dulcimer. "Would you look at this workmanship!" he gushed and gently replaced it. "Oh, hello! Just looking around a bit." He then walked over to a display case with sheet music signed by David Gahan.

Rose looked at the tall pinstriped suited man wearing trainers and with a spiky brown hair. He was definitely not from around here. London she was guessing by his accent his posh clothing. She assessed him as some tourist who wandered by with a passing interest in music although probably more knowledgeable than most based on his fascination with the dulcimer.

When Rose saw him pick up the specially made guitar, she knew she needed to step in. Amy had made it clear no one was to touch it as it was a special order waiting on the customer to examine and pick it up.

"Excuse me," she informed the thing man in the slim cut brown pinstripe suit. He turned to her with a huge smile on his face as he spun the blue guitar in his hands and strummed the chords. "Sorry, but I have to ask you put that down. It's not for sale and is a special order."

He looked up at her with a cocky smile. "Oh, you can't expect anyone who loves a finely crafted instrument to walk by this beauty without holding her. Besides, instruments are meant for playing not just to look at."

Rose was annoyed by his cocky, arrogant attitude. She plucked the guitar from his hands. "Yeah and I'm sure it's owner will enjoy playing this one," Rose informed him and placed it reverently back on the stand. Rose turned to him. "Maybe I can show you something you can buy today. She looked him up and down assessing him. "If you're looking for an acoustic to practice with, I have a nice Squier over here that might work well for you," she said and pointed at what he would consider a mediocre product at best. Now he was annoyed.

"Picking out a guitar is like picking out your first wand when you go to Hogwarts. You don't choose it, it chooses you and how could you possibly know what I need without asking me about my style, what music I might play, how long I've played and my preferences?"

Rose bit back the remark she wanted to make and pasted a smile on her face. "Oh, I don't know. You look a bit rockabilly to me but not someone who plays a lot. She reached for his hands and turned them over as if making a point. She looked back up into his deep brown eyes which were growing more and more irritated. "I really think you should at least try the Squier and see if you like it. If not, then maybe we could…"

The Doctor normally didn't throw his name or status around but he was annoyed this morning, annoyed at Joan for trying to push him into a commitment, pushing domestic issues, questioning his choices and all the while putting her job first and then there was this village girl who probably knew nothing about music and who was now pointing out that his hands lacked the tell-tale sign of someone who played guitar often causing him further aggravation. Even if she was right, he hadn't been playing like he used to, he didn't need some local shop girl reminding him of that fact. Perhaps the girl's driving the point home had also made him realize he wasn't ready to settle down to Joan's type of life.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked puffing himself up and staring at her as if he could convey his importance with a stare.

"Um, sorry no," she answered, trying to keep a smile on her face even though she was supremely irritated at this customer who seemed to think he was better than everyone and looking at her as if she had dribbled on her shirt.

"I'm the Doctor," he said expectantly.

Rose stared at him and nodded her head. "Okay. Well, I am new in town. Dr. Jones never mentioned there was another doctor joining her practice, so sorry."

"Not a doctor, the Doctor. You're in a music store and even in this back of beyond town, surely you've heard of me," he said sniffing.

Rose stared at him. Something about him was a little familiar but she couldn't' place it. "The Doctor, is that supposed to be impressive?" she asked, trying to not be too snippy.

The Doctor sighed as if he was really being put upon. "Chronos Records. Surely you've heard of my label and I mean as in mine, I own it, signed some of the hottest talent in the business. Lost Moon of Poosh ring any bells?"

That's when it clicked for Rose and she realized she was in trouble. Of course, she'd heard of the Doctor. Everyone wanted to sign on to his label. Well, everyone except anyone who worked for the Master since he forbade it. He called the Doctor an untalented uninspired idiot. Rose stared at him for a moment and took a step backwards. He didn't seem to recognize her but if he did…she would have to make a quick escape and she really didn't want to do that. She loved this town and everyone in it. Everyone had been nice to her and made her feel at home and she didn't want to have to run from them.

Luckily, Amy rang off of her call and marched over. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my Centurion," he said and glared at Rose who was now slinking away, letting her hair fall across her face, wanting away from the famous music exec.

Amy had not missed the exchange and knew immediately who the Doctor was. She also didn't miss how he had treated Rose who was just doing her job. If there was one thing Amy couldn't stand, it was snobby stuck up city folk coming to Gallifrey and treating the locals like ignorant commoners to their aristocratic selves. Rose may have only been here a few weeks but she fit in and everyone considered her one of them. Amy squared up her shoulders. "Identification please," she asked.

The Doctor stared, snorted and pulled out a well-worn brown wallet and flipped it open for her to see, identifying him as Jonathon "The Doctor" Smyth along with his title as CEO of Chronos Records. By this time, Rose and tucked herself away in the back storage area.

"Thank you," Amy said in a clipped tone. "I'm sure you can appreciate we take delivery of such a unique and valuable instrument seriously. Eye of Harmony prides itself on delivering custom order products in top condition and assuring their security. Centurion instruments are some of the best in the business."

Before either of them could say anything else, the door opened and Nancy walked in. Amy smiled at her. "Hi, Nancy! Why don't you get set up. I'm sure Rose won't be a moment."

"Thank you, Amy," Nancy said and settled herself on a chair off to the side and pulled out her guitar and began practicing a few bars of _Love is a Paradox_ as Rose had taught it to her.

The Doctor recognized the song immediately and all the irritation he'd been feeling melted away. The girl was playing the song with a different temp, one that showed the potential of the melody. It made him smile to watch young talent re-work a song and make it better. He also started feeling bad about how he had treated the sales girl who he noted and had run off not that he could blame her. He'd been a Class A git to her.

"If you'll give me a moment, I'll get the case and the paperwork ready for you."

"Ah yes, um thank you that would be brilliant!" the Doctor commented, hands shoved in his pockets.

Amy left and found Rose in back inventorying stock.

"What are you doing?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Nothin, just you know checkin' stuff off for our next order," Rose answered, staring at her clipboard.

Amy sighed. "Oh, for the love of God! Don't let that pompous git bother you! Now go out there. Nancy's here for her lesson," Amy said and practically pushed Rose out.

Rose did not look over at the Doctor but headed straight to Nancy with a huge smile on her face. "Hello, Nancy! That sounds great! You've been practicing."

Nancy grinned back at Rose, her brown hair held in a pony tell bounced as she looked shyly down at her guitar. "Thanks, Rose. Will you play for me first?"

Rose was nervous with the Doctor standing there but decided he would be leaving soon and after all, he didn't recognize her so she started playing, quietly pointing things out to Nancy.

The Doctor had watched Rose slip out and avoid him walking straight to her student. He couldn't help the grin that lit his face as he watched the sales girl, Rose, play _Love is a Paradox_ in a way that was better, in his opinion, than the original. She was quite good too, brilliant really. She really seemed to get that the song was more than just music, it was a living thing.

He was sorry when she finished the song and began Nancy's lesson. She wasn't a bad teacher either. Just as he was about to comment, Amy returned with the black leather case etched with the same circular design on the guitar and placed the guitar inside, carefully latching it shut. "Well then, since this was prepaid, that's it. The paperwork is in the case. Thank you for your order and if you need anything else, please let me know."

The Doctor seemed a bit startled and looked from Amy to Rose and Nancy. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Is there something else you need?" Amy asked.

"What? Oh no, no, no. I'll just be on my way then. Um, thanks and please pass on my compliments to Centurion. I'd love to meet him or her in person one day if that's possible."

"Centurion doesn't do personal meetings," Amy informed him. "But I will pass along your compliments."

The Doctor nodded. "No, of course not. I understand the need for privacy. Well, then, thank you again, Ms. Pond wasn't it?"

"Yes, Amy Pond, I own the shop," she reminded him.

He nodded. "Quite right, thank you Amy Pond."

With one more look at Rose and Nancy, he left feeling as if he was missing something. He shrugged it off and continued walking through town darting into little gift shops along the way, chatting up the locals and learning tidbits about the area.

Rose had been relieved when he left and was able to more fully focus on Nancy and her lessons but there was still a niggling doubt in her mind. Somehow she didn't think that was the last she'd see of the infamous Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Reminder - **this is a true AU** meaning it has nothing to do with canon other than characters I borrowed - part of trope bingo. The tropes are Band AU and sharing a bed. It's based on Ten/Rose with many other re-purposed DW characters showing up. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there. Whoinwhoville came up with Centurion so kudos to her! I hope this chapter makes sense. I tinkered with it quite a bit.

Warning: Strong language/cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

Rose's instincts were good, she would see the Doctor again although not where and when she was expecting. The Doctor's vacation with his girlfriend, Joan, ended up being not so much a vacation for them as it was a working holiday for her. While he explored the village, she worked. He would return to the hotel checking on her at meal times only to find her tapping at her laptop assuring him she would be with him shortly; and then sharing meals with him during which she lectured him on the life she had planned for them. Joan was very direct and laid out plans that apparently did not include his input. In fact, she acted as if she expected him to just follow along with no comment.

It soon became clear to the Doctor that when Joan had told him she wanted to talk about their relationship and commitment, she meant that it was time for her to tell him what their future was going to be. Each time she talked about _their _country house; how a certain area would be perfect to raise children; the financial benefits of selling his music label; and about how much better off they would be once married, made him feel like he was being presented with a portfolio itemizing the benefits of a business merger and it made him grow quiet. She didn't seem to realize how her grand plans for a house in the city, the country, charities they'd support and how many children they'd have was not only scaring him but driving home what different people they had become.

The Doctor had never been one to shout and make a scene. Every time he waited for her to finish so he could tell her exactly what he thought of these plans, she would take another business call on her mobile which would last into the night. By the time she was off the phone, she was too tired to talk. Meanwhile, he began to realize that this holiday was not a romantic getaway, it was a glimpse of the future if he allowed Joan free rein over his life, a life he didn't want.

Finally, the night arrived when his patience ran out. He paced in their luxurious suite while Joan sat primly at a desk, her laptop in front of her. When she finally sent her last email and turned to him, he stopped, his hand running nervously through his tousled hair. "What are we doing here, Joan? This was supposed to be a holiday and since we've arrived we've spent most of our time apart while you work except for a few dinners where you spent the whole time lecturing me on some future you've laid out like some corporate takeover."

Joan's temper flared at his accusatory tone. She had spent hours working out the details and making arrangements. It wasn't as if he was capable of doing that and his planning abilities were highly questionable in her eyes.

"I don't think I care for your tone and as to what we are doing, well, one of us is securing our future. Someone has to be the responsible one."

"And I'm not?" the Doctor snapped.

Joan sighed. "Really Jonathon," she said using the first name no one called him but her and which she knew he hated. "Have you looked at your life lately? What do you think is going to happen when the music business chews you up and spits you out? It's already happened once before with that whole Master affair."

"Leave that out of this. That was ages ago and has nothing to do with you and I," he retorted.

"This has everything to do with your company and your choices which effects us. What kind of life are you leading now anyway? Swanning off to concerts and spending time out with people of dubious morals, partying and reliving some wild days of your youth? It's hardly responsible or appropriate for a man of your age and intelligence. This life you're leading, it's simply not conducive to a relationship, settling down and starting a family."

"And yours is?" he said in disbelief. "How exactly do you plan on having a family with your work schedule not to mention it's a bit difficult to raise children with a mobile stuck in your ear all the time?"

Joan stood up, her back ramrod straight. "At least I have a stable career and am capable of supporting a family. The music business is dodgy at best. I can manage my career. You're hardly capable of that living in some fantasy world that has nothing to do with real life. I want a real life with you, one we could share. It's time to grow up and plan our future. You could do so much more than this music business nonsense. Really, what are you going to do when you're too old for all of this if you're not already?"

"You knew this was my life when we met," the Doctor reminded her, his voice taking on a sharp angry tone, his body tense and rigid.

"Oh yes, I did but I didn't expect you to refuse to grow up. I certainly learned quickly that you needed someone to push you and I can accept that. Many marriages are built on one partner being the driving force and I am more than willing to be that but you have to acknowledge a few things as well. We're good partners and quite frankly well suited to one another. You could be so much more than this. Perhaps it's time you think about that and resetting your priorities. Time is marching on whether you want it to or not and I won't wait for you forever."

Joan than marched out of the room shutting the door decisively behind her.

"Resetting my priorities!" he shouted at the closed door. "I'm not the one hiding behind her work during what was supposed to be a romantic holiday!" The Doctor was beyond aggravated, he was approaching furious at being lectured like some petulant child much less being told his chosen career was unacceptable and he should just grow up. Just as he was about to go after her and remind her there were two people in this relationship, his mobile rang.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Jack Harkness was head of publicity and marketing at Chronos. He was charming, good looking and could talk his way into and out of any situation. One flash of his sexy smile and sparkling blue eyes melted even the most stubborn man or woman. Jack was a relaxed kind of guy and open to all life had to offer and enjoyed a good time.

He had known the Doctor for years from the Doctor's performing days before he and the Master began signing and promoting talented musicians. He never did understand what the Doctor saw in the Master. It had been obvious to him that Harry Saxon was bad news but the Doctor seemed enthusiastic and oblivious to the Master's darker nature. It came as no surprise to Jack when the Doctor told him he and the Master were splitting and asked for Jack's help. Jack liked working with the Doctor, no day was ever dull and the Doctor tended to give him free rein to do his job and Jack was very good at his job.

When the Doctor had decided to go on holiday with Joan, he asked Jack to keep an eye on things while he was gone. It was no problem for Jack. The Doctor's assistant Donna, handled most of the details anyhow. Although, both he and Donna were surprised when the Doctor told them he and Joan were going away. But then, both he and Donna were puzzled as to why the Doctor was with Joan. Joan was a good lucking polished woman, was conservative, all business and career oriented. She never went to any concerts the Doctor promoted or attended any industry parties with him. In fact, everything they did was scheduled. Jack often teased Donna that he wondered if Joan planned their sex life the same why. Donna had, of course, punched him in the arm for that comment.

Still, Jack wondered what kept the Doctor and Joan together. Neither of them ever used the word _love_ around the other or in front of anyone. He thought the Doctor needed someone more supportive of his career and accepting of who he was and who could love him unreservedly. Jack had to admit, he himself loved the Doctor and perhaps more so than Joan. Joan seemed more interested in molding the Doctor into who she wanted him to be. He had even heard gossip that she had made inquiries regarding marketability and financial requirements involved in a sale of the label and he knew the Doctor would never even consider that. Joan Redfern might be a brilliant solicitor but she was blind regarding her relationship with the Doctor. Jack hoped that maybe this holiday would show the Doctor that whatever he had with Joan was gone, that they were two different people now.

It was as he was making the club scene rounds for the Doctor that Jack heard the news about The Toclafane. It was the hottest gossip around. The Master was telling everyone some sad tale about his drug addicted star, Prydonian and how she was in rehab and asking her fans for support. Jack was astonished. He'd seen the group in concert and even been back stage a few times in the past few months and he never caught wind of anything that looked like Pryd had a substance abuse problem, quite the opposite really. When everyone backstage was tossing one back, she was sipping water. She didn't even act like some of the diva's he'd met before not that he could get that close to her. The Master had his people surrounding The Toclafane and never let them out of his control.

All of what the Master was telling the tabs didn't add up and Jack mentioned that to a few friends while listening to a local band. They agreed and that's when things became really interesting. One of his industry friends mentioned that another member of the Toclafane, Arcalian, showed up at his girlfriend's door with not much more than the clothes on her back and she had quite the tale to tell. Her story confirmed every dark and dirty thing Jack had every suspected of the Master including his violent temper, abuse of his talent, employees and not to mention his psychotic controlling behavior. The minute he heard about Pryd's physical altercation with the Master, how the Master limped away screaming she was fired and an injured Pryd storming off, he felt the warm glow of opportunity.

Maybe it was time for he and the Doctor to have a chat with Pryd who he thought had far more potential than had been seen thus far. Of course, the thought of snatching her away from the Master and how enraged that would make the sorry git, would be very satisfying. After a bit of sweet talking and a snog or two with the friend who'd leaked this information to him, Jack had the mobile number for where Arcalian who was hiding out from the Master. Arcalian was only too happy to tell him all about what a git the Master was and more details about how Pryd had disappeared and no one knew where she was; or the fear of The Toclafane band members that the Master had done something to her; and the rumor that the Master had hired a team of private detectives to locate her.

Jack thanked her and rang off. He made a few discrete phone calls of his own and put some of his own people to work looking for the missing Pryd. His bet was she was hiding out from the Master and the press somewhere outside of London. Jack's next move was to ring the Doctor about this information. Unfortunately, his call went straight to voice mail. He knew they didn't have time to play phone tag so he hopped into his sports car and hauled arse down to Gallifrey. When he was almost at the village and hadn't heard from the Doctor, he started ringing him nonstop. When the Doctor finally picked up, he snapped at Jack. Jack convinced his friend to meet him in town to talk.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

It had been three days since Rose had her rough encounter with the Doctor. She hated to admit it but she was nervous and everyone in town noticed. She was in Mott's Village Store picking up some things for Harriet when Wilf put a hand on her arm causing her to jump.

"Easy, sweetheart," he said kindly. "You're as nervous as cat lately. Want to tell me why?"

Rose smiled at the kindly older man. She really liked Wilf. He was smart and had a brilliant sense of humor and was always telling her some tidbit about astronomy, the stars or some historical fact about the village. "Oh, sorry Wilf. I just have a lot on my mind lately. I'm fine."

"Is that so? And I suppose that's why poor Mrs. Finnegan thought you were having a heart attack when she walked up to you in Harriet's garden and you fell back into the flowers?"

Rose looked at Wilf and realized there were very few secrets in Gallifrey. "She just startled me is all," she replied lamely.

Wilf gave her a look indicating he knew she was trying to pull one over on him. She sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to leave until she told him something. "Wilf, it's just something happened that reminded me of why I'm here, of what I'm running away from. It's just got me on edge."

"Rose, you know you can talk to us. Everyone here likes you. There's nothin' stronger than when the people in this village close ranks. Why I could tell you a story about a certain German spy that found that out the hard way when he wandered into our fine village."

Rose smiled. She'd heard this story and how the villagers pulled together and captured the spy and tracked down his collaborators. They were strong and loyal people here. She looked at Wilf. "Maybe it's time I talked to Harriet. She's been so kind to me and I couldn't tell anyone before her. You understand, don't ya?"

Wilf nodded. "Course I do. Just promise me you'll talk to her soon."

Rose nodded. "I promise."

Rose told Harriet most of the story that night, leaving out the details of the band name and her show business alter ego. Harriet said nothing, listening and nodding her head. When Rose was finished, Harriet put a hand on her arm.

"Rose, I know I seem an old woman to you…" Rose tried to interrupt but Harriet held up a hand.

"No, let me finish. I may not know anything about the modern music young people listen to these days or how that industry works, but I do know that no one has the right to treat you as you have been. Where I come from, this manager's actions would be akin to slavery and his abusive behavior illegal to say the least. There was a time when a man like that would have been horsewhipped or worse," Harriet said, an angry look in her eyes. She then smiled and patted Rose on the arm.

"I don't want you to worry. You're safe here, Rose. We take care of our own."

"Thanks Harriet, but I don't want anyone to get hurt and I'm afraid…"

"Stop right there," Harriet said, interrupting her. "That's what he wants. He wants to you be afraid."

"But Harriet, he's rich and powerful and he's probably spread all sorts of rubbish in the tabloids about me and could do horrible things."

"I'm sure he's made sure to tarnish your reputation in any filthy publication that will listen to him. It's what men like him do in an attempt to continue controlling you even when you've escaped his grasp. You have to stand up for yourself. Don't let that horrible beast make you suffer any longer! You are a strong, intelligent woman Rose. Take up arms and defend yourself!" Harriet advised her with great enthusiasm.

Rose had a feeling she had just become Harriet's new cause. Of course, part of that cause also included a lecture about making amends with her Mum and she still wasn't sure if she was ready for that. She loved her Mum but what her Mum wanted and what she wanted were two entirely different things. She finally agreed to write her Mum a letter which Harriet would mail using her address label to keep her location secret.

Just as Rose had regained a sense of security, and with Harriet's support, was beginning to plan out her new revised future, she had another unexpected encounter with the Doctor. It happened during one of Rose's shifts at the Blue Macra.

dwdwdwdwdwdw

The night Jack arrived, the Doctor was in a dark mood and was snapping at him. Jack took him out to eat at a local pub. After some glares, huffing and general snipping, the Doctor told him about his row with Joan. Jack was not surprised and told him so. After tossing back a few pints, talking about relationships and love, they went back to the hotel. Joan was apparently using the hotel's office unconcerned about him so the Doctor packed up his things and moved into a room with Jack. He passed out shortly after arriving leaving Jack staring at his passed out friend, still full clothed and now laying on his bed. At any other time, Jack would have made a few raunchy jokes about finally getting the Doctor in the sack but the Doctor was hurting and needed a friend so Jack did the noble thing and tucked him. Of course, if he happened to take a picture or two and text them to Donna with a few ribald comments, he could hardly be faulted.

The next day, once the Doctor had recovered from indulging at the pub, he and Jack went out to the beach to walk and talk about the whole Master and Toclafane scandal. The Doctor was definitely interested and was immediately on the phone with his own contacts getting the scoop of what was really going on. After a few hours' worth of phone calls, he was intrigued. Apparently, Prydonian had let the Master have it as he deserved and was on the receiving end of his foul temper. The Doctor knew how vicious the Master could be and his retribution would be fierce. Even if he didn't' want to sign her onto his label, he would be helping this girl and whether or not she knew it, she needed help and protection. The Master had destroyed bigger names than her and judging from the tabs, he was well on his way to smearing her so no one else would touch her career.

The Doctor was resolved to help her but first they had to find her. His sources indicated the Master was going mad over her disappearance. Rumours were circulating of his violent outbursts at his people's inability to find her. The longer it took, the worst his temper would be. It was like she literally disappeared off the face of the planet and the media was working into a frenzy to find her.

It was during dinner at the Blue Macra that everything changed. The Doctor was reading a text from a friend of his gleefully reporting a sexual harassment suit had been brought against the Master and apparently there was a rumour he was being investigated for assault as well. Jack was at the bar flirting when some of the locals began assembling around a mike and some speakers for karaoke night. Jack made his way back to the Doctor. "This should be painfully entertaining," he commented.

The Doctor's glasses slipped down his nose as he turned to watch the parade of people sing several songs badly and with enthusiasm. He winced several times while Jack chuckled. Then the crowd begin chanting for Rose. The Doctor saw the shop girl from the music store and a smile crept on his face.

Jack leaned over. "All right, who is she?"

"Who?" the Doctor asked, feigning ignorance while his eyes continued to be drawn to Rose.

Jack smirked. "The girl that has you smiling like I haven't seen you smile in a long time."

"Jack, I am not…" he started to say before he stopped, watching Rose retrieve a guitar and climb up on the stage. Both he and Jack were silent as she began to play and sing _You Don't Own Me._ She sang it in the style of Joan Jett. It was clear she could sing, with great range and tone. More importantly, everyone in the bar was completely entranced by her. She sang with such emotion and it was obvious she loved to sing and perform. When she was done, the pub erupted with applause and people shouting out for more. Rose grinned and blushed slightly as she tried to leave the stage.

"It's her," Jack breathed.

"What?" the Doctor asked, his eyes not leaving Rose. The Doctor knew talent and Rose had it. She had that elusive and rare quality that made someone who could sing a star. She had charm and her smile lit up the room and he wanted to work with her. The tension from his row with Joan ebbed away replaced with the enthusiasm and excitement that came from finding new talent with so much potential.

"Doctor! It. Is. Her," Jack said, enunciating each word.

The Doctor turned to him, his brow furrowing. Jack smiled. "Prydonian. That girl is Prydonian."


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there. Thank you everyone for all your kind comments and encouragement! The chapter after this takes place at The Blue Macra and has a lot going on. This chapter has one rather crazy funny moment. It makes me giggle.

Warning: Strong language/cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

The Doctor turned and looked at Rose laughing and talking to some people near the stage. He pulled out his mobile and looked at a PR picture of Prydonian and then back at Rose and then it clicked. She'd cut and colored her hair and lost the Toclafane styling but Jack was right, Rose Tyler was Pryd."

"This is a gift. No one else knows she's here but us," Jack said, a sly smile on his face. "All we have to do is buy her a drink and charm the pants off her."

The Doctor looked at Jack who was grinning broadly. "What?" Jack asked laughing. "She's gorgeous and talented."

Memories of his encounter with her at the music store flitted through his mind and his hand unconsciously reached up and tugged at his ear as a worried expression crossed his face. Jack saw this and his smile fell. "I know that look and it's not good. Tell me you didn't piss her off already."

"Wellll, I wouldn't say that, exactly. I mean maybe there was a tiny disagreement and when I say tiny I mean I might have sort of, been an arrogant git who threw his weight around 'cos I was havin' a bad day. Make that, a really, really bad day."

Jack gulped his beer and set the glass down. "Tell me everything," he said miserably, his hand rubbing his face. The Doctor explained the events in the music store as Jack groaned and ordered another drink.

Soon the patrons in the bar were hauling Rose on stage only this time she was joined by Amy Pond. The two of played their guitars and belted out _Old Time Rock n Roll_. The pub was rocking and the Doctor couldn't help the smile on his face. He loved this intimate atmosphere, so intimate and special. He could see she loved this and he understood why. When he played, he loved places like this that came to life and created an energy that larger venues lacked and she was so alive up on stage, more so than any concert he'd seen her in.

Jack knew he had to smooth things over after the Doctor cocked them up royally. He was certain he could do it but was also worried they were running out of time. He could almost feel the Master's minions closing in on them and was sure the minute that Pryd or Rose Tyler learned the Master was nearby, she'd pull a runner and they could lose all opportunity to talk to her. He had to keep this low key and friendly and convince her that the Doctor was not a self-absorbed, egotistical prick.

The next day Jack headed straight for Eye of Harmony telling the Doctor to let him handle this. The Doctor was not happy but agreed. Jack sent the Doctor to the local salon, Arcadia, for a trim and spa treatment which Jack arranged. The Doctor glared at Jack announcing he didn't do that. Jack walked him to the salon and delivered him to the owner, a polished and suave man named Ianto Jones. Ianto agreed to see to the Doctor's needs personally. Especially, after a rather intimate conversation with Jack who winked at the Doctor before leaving. The Doctor looked pained and looked around the salon as if seeking escape from some prison into which he was being interred.

Soon after depositing the Doctor for some pampering, Jack found himself at Eye of Harmony. He couldn't help but grin. It was small but it had a cozy and soulful music vibe about it. He could see why Pryd aka Rose would pick this place as her sanctuary. If he was looking to get away, it's where he'd come too. The bell chimed as he walked into the shop. Rose was walking out of the storage room, her arms full of boxes.

She smiled brightly at him. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so. I hear this is the place to come for a Centurion."

Rose set the boxes down. "Yeah, that's the local craftsman but Amy normally handles that and she's not here. I could take down your information and have her ring you. She'll be here later this morning."

"Well, to be honest, I'd like to talk to her in person," Jack said as he walked around the shop, his hands gliding over some of the instruments. He picked up a lute and strummed it a few times and looked over at her. "I saw you play at the Blue Macra last night. I was impressed and it takes a lot to impress me," he said as his fingers danced across the strings playing a soft melody.

Rose couldn't help but smile. She knew his type well as she'd seen them in the music industry, posh, smooth, flirty, charming and used to using his dazzling good looks to get his way. He also wasn't the type to stick around long once he got what he wanted. It was all right though. She knew how to play him and he was a bit pretty to look at and might entertain her for a while.

"Yeah, well karaoke night and all. Guess I was having a good night."

Jack set the lute down and picked up another one and started playing _Yesterday_. He looked over at her. "Oh I think it was more than a good night. You're talented and I know talent. It's my job."

Rose's smile fell a little and she wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't like where this was going. If he was a talent scout…

Jack watched her start to fidget and back off. He couldn't blame her after all she'd been through. He needed to take this slow. "I was just wondering if you'd mind playing again tonight? I'm in town for a while and I'd much rather listen to you play than some of the…more colorful natives."

Rose gave him a hard stare. Something was off but she couldn't quite place it. "Maybe. Depends on how busy we are," she responded. "I'm a server there so I have to take care of my customers first."

Jack smiled. "Well, I hope you do have the chance. It'd make a nicer night to listen to you or you and the ginger as well. The two of you have a nice sound." He set the guitar down.

"That'd be Amy. She owns this shop."

Jack nodded. "Sounds great. Look, I'll just catch up with her tonight then if you think she'll be there."

Rose was not happy with this and knew this pretty boy was working her. "She might be. And you, who are you then? I means so I can tell her you want to speak to her."

Jack smiled and gave his first name and mobile number. He didn't want to give Rose his business card and have her pull a runner when she realized who he was or that he was with the Doctor. He had the feeling since her confrontation with the Doctor, she was wary about people finding out who she was. He left Eye of Harmony knowing she was watching him like a hawk and also knowing that there was no way she was some drug addicted rock star on the run. Rose Tyler was many things but she was not someone with an addiction, quite the opposite. She was talented, strong and smart and could be their next big star. He had to play this one very carefully.

Of course, his plans to sweep her away to the Doctor's label may have had a slight crimp in them when he found the Doctor running down the street with his face half covered in shaving gel and a hairdresser's cape marked Arcadia flapping in the wind around him.

"Jack," he gasped, breathing hard when he'd reached Jack who was still staring incredulously at him.

"What'd you do? Jack asked with a very put upon voice.

"Me? I did nothing! It's these village nutters!" the Doctor exclaimed and yanked the cape off of himself and shoved it at Jack who took it but was looking annoyed at the Doctor.

"You were at a spa, Doc," Jack said, using the nickname he knew would annoy the Doctor. "A place to relax and get pampered not run out like a maniac."

The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off his face, grimacing. "It may look like some serene spa but it's filled with people who have very violent tendencies!"

Jack sighed. "Just tell me what happened."

"What happened? I tell you what happened! You set me up with one of your poofy boyfriends that once he had me in his chair, turned into Sweeney Todd! Honestly, all I did was ask how long he'd lived here, how nice the weather was and if he knew Rose…"

"Doc, this is a small town. Everybody knows everybody and everybody watches each others backs. Now what exactly did you ask about Rose?"

"Don't call me Doc," the Doctor snapped. He shoved his shaving gel coated hands into his pockets and winced. "I just mentioned she seemed lovely and asked what her story was," he said petulantly.

Jack knew that was bad. If Rose had told these people even a tenth of what he had heard happened to her, they were more than likely closing ranks around her which would make his job even harder. From the looks of the Doctor, he knew this too. "All right, let's get you back to the hotel and cleaned up. I hear she's playing at the Blue Macra tonight. We'll talk to her there. I think she'll be more comfortable chatting in public."

As Jack walked the pouting Doctor back to the hotel, The Master was finally getting information about his missing Prydonian. He sneered when he learned she was hiding in what he considered some nothing little village in the back of beyond working as a shop girl and waitress. It was a waste of her talent, but more than that, it was a slap in his face after all he had done to make her a star. A cruel smile lit his face as he contemplated her punishment. He knew how to twist the knife into her, cause her the most pain. She was sensitive about her mother who the Master despised. He had taken great pleasure to incite the falling out between mother and daughter. His little star had guilt over leaving her dear mummy behind and he knew the best way to hurt her was to threaten the blonde harridan. His Pryd wouldn't be happy if mummy suddenly lost her meager little flat in that shabby estate housing she called home. It wouldn't take much to oust her, just a few well placed calls to have her tossed into the street. He inhaled as he imagined his Prydonian's face and what she would do to stop that from happening. Yes, he would have Pryd back where he wanted her and a bit more under control. He was going to enjoy this, especially when he slapped the tabloids in front of her with headlines he planted about her alleged drug addiction, driving home how much he owned her and how no one else would touch her now. His other clients would fall in line once they saw Prydonian back under his thumb. With a pleased look, he picked up the phone and arranged for a car. He'd be in Gallifrey the next day and then all would be right in the Master's world.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

After an afternoon of phone calls learning who knew what about the missing Prydonian, whether they'd connected her to Rose and trying to get an idea of what the Master was up to, Jack and the Doctor learned it was turning into a media frenzy. They also had inside information that the Master was walking around with far more confidence. They could only surmise he knew where Rose was hiding and was hatching some plan to grab her or force her to do whatever he wanted. They had to push their own plans forward and quickly.

During all of the calls, pacing, arguing and pondering, the Doctor was also thinking about Joan. He couldn't help but notice she had not made any attempt to contact him. After their row, he expected at least a text from her. Her lack of communication drove home to him how bad things really were between them and that perhaps their row was not a one off, it was an affirmation of how they'd grown apart. Part of him still cared for Joan but he realized although he cared for her, he wasn't in love with her. There was no burning passion, excitement or anticipation of things to come. When had their relationship become so routine and expected? Perhaps, their relationship had never been anything more as he reflected back over the past few years. Then he thought about Rose and how he had that flutter in his stomach when he'd heard her sing; about that jolt he felt at how she'd stood up for herself against the Master, against his own arrogant attitude and despite being forced to hide out, still found joy. Her performance at the Blue Macra was evidence of who she was and he was smitten for sure. He admired her for her talent but it was more than that. He didn't just want to help make her career, he wanted to know her, Rose the person.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Reminder - **this is a true AU** - part of trope bingo. The tropes are Band AU and sharing a bed. It's based on Ten/Rose with many other re-purposed DW characters showing up. This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville, BlueDawn and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. I quoted a few songs in this section. I hope it all makes sense as I wasn't sure the proper way to treat quotations like that. Sorry about the inconsistent formatting. It went wonky and I couldn't fix it. Thank you for reading!

Warning: Strong language/cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

That night, the pub was very busy. It was a central meeting place filled with locals, talking, laughing and having a good time. At least, until the Doctor and Jack walked in. The volume seemed to decrease when they walked in the door and they couldn't miss the glances in their direction when they slid into a booth, Jack looked around smiling and nodding before turning to the Doctor who was staring across the room at Rose.

"Stop looking like a stalker, would ya?" he asked.

The Doctor looked over at Jack annoyed. "What? I'm just getting a feel for the room."

"No, you're not. You're looking at…" he said but was interrupted by their waitress.

"Hi, I'm Lynda. What can I get for ya tonight?" the perky brown haired girl wearing a t-shirt with the Blue Macra logo on it asked.

"Two pints of heavy," Jack ordered. After Lynda left, an elderly bearded, gray haired man ambled over with a middle aged man with long brown hair dressed in a traditional kilt at his side. Jack's eyes were drawn to the kilt wearing man's toned and manly hairy legs and he smirked.

"Which of you two poofs is the one that roughed up that sweet girl?" the elderly man gruffly asked them, a pint in his hand sloshing lager on the table while his friend stood silently beside him glaring at them.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Jack said, worried at what was happening. Especially, with the way the kilted man looked ready to toss them both out into the street. "We haven't hurt anyone."

The elder man grunted as if he didn't believe them. "Want to explain why you're followin' her around and askin' questions then?"

That's when it hit the Doctor. These men were protecting Rose and as he looked around the bar and saw glares directed at him, he knew they all were. A smile bloomed on his face.

The kilt wearing man did not looked pleased. "And what would you be grinnin' at Londoner? We don't take kindly to pretty young lasses bein' tussled about until their black and blue," he said in a pronounced Scottish accent.

"What? No! I mean neither do we. Look, we're sorry if we worried anyone. We really didn't mean to upset you or her. It's just, she's lovely and I mean that in the most complimentary way. I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is Jack Harkness," he said and held out his hand while Jack nodded at him.

The old man appraised him, eventually shaking his hand almost as if he had reached a conclusion. The Scottish man continued to glare. "Wilf Mott and this here is Jamie McCrimmon and just so you know, that girl has been through enough lately. She doesn't need any trouble."

The Doctor didn't like the sound of that. "You said someone roughed her up. What did you mean by that?"

"It's not my place to say," Wilf said. "Just you remember, we're keeping our eye on you so mind your manners." Wilf and Jamie left returning to the bar as Lynda delivered their drinks.

"Scuse me, Lynda," Jack said, laying on the charm. "Mr. Mott and Mr. McCrimmon over there were just over here accusing us of hurting that waitress, Rose Tyler," Jack said, inclining his head toward where Rose was serving drinks.

Lynda looked nervous. "Oh, sorry. It's just Rose has been through so much and everyone saw you at Eye of Harmony and with the way that you've been watching her…well, we were worried one of you was the fella that hurt her."

The Doctor immediately sat up straight and focused on Lynda. "What do you mean by hurt her? Mr. Mott seemed disinclined to tell us," he asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"I really shouldn't say either," Lynda said, biting her lip nervously. "I mean Rose doesn't talk 'bout it but everyone saw her when she arrived in town. She's just such a sweet girl and none of us can imagine anyone doing that to her."

Jack smiled and tried to comfort her while the Doctor went silent, his eyes pits of dark rage. Jack sweet talked Lynda into revealing that Rose showed up in town with a blackened eye, bruised and obviously hurt. By the time Lynda left, the Doctor was simmering in rage.

"Doctor, stop. We can't undo what that bastard did to her but we can help keep him from doing it again."

"He's never touching her again," the Doctor said in a cold voice, memories of things he'd witnessed the Master do or say filling him with even more anger. He'd witnessed the Master's parties, how he treated their musicians. He'd seen him manipulate women physically and psychologically. He himself had been the victim of the Masters manipulations, playing on his own insecurities. He looked over at Rose, her bright smile and carefree laugh as she joked with some of her customers and felt a fierce need to protect her. She was so talented and from what he'd heard and seen, a genuinely nice and lovely young woman. He couldn't stand by and watch the Master destroy her.

"Doctor?" Jack asked worried as he watched a storm brewing in his friend's eyes. He knew the Master had messed up the Doctor's life and not just with his music label but with his career and personal life as well. The Doctor had a promising music career himself until the Master showed up and convinced him he'd already reached his potential, that he would do better scouting out new talent and developing them into something big. The Master hadn't let up until he'd stomped the Doctor's confidence and convinced him to do as the Master wanted. Jack always thought that was a waste. He'd heard the Doctor perform and he had _it_.

"We need to talk to her tonight, Jack."

Jack saw the look on his face and knew they would.

Rose had been observing what she suspected might be an interrogation and possible intimidation of the Doctor and Jack Harkness by Wilf and the town's mason, Jamie. It had touched her how protective they were of her but it also scared her. She cared as much about them as they did her. It was obvious the Doctor and Jack were tolerant and open to hearing what the townspeople had to say but if the Master ever showed up here and the townspeople did this to him, he would destroy this town out of spite for what he would perceive as their audacity at questioning him.

She walked over to Jamie's wife, Zoe, when she'd seen the men talking. Zoe McCrimmon worked part time helping out at the Blue Macra and full time as an art and music teacher at the local school.

"Zoe, you know anything 'bout what Wilf and Jamie are up to over there?" Rose asked, her head inclined to the men.

Zoe smiled at Rose. "You've been here long enough to be a part of the village. We take care of our own. Wilf and Jamie were just rattlin' there sabers to warn 'em off is all. Between you and me, I think they did it more for themselves than you. You know how Wilf is, he's so honorable and Jamie, well, he has that highlander code of honor. Protect the home, family and innocent and all that. It's partly why I fell in love with them."

Rose grinned at her. Zoe and Amy were good friends through their church and had drafted Rose into the church chorus. Zoe's younger brother, Rory, was the minister of the village church. Rory and Amy were also a bit of an item. Rose showing up in town had diverted some of the village gossip away from their courtship and they were both grateful for that. Rory had been especially kind to Rose offering advice only when asked. He was thin, brown haired young man about Amy's age, with a compassionate nature and a calm demeanor. Sometimes he seemed the exact opposite of Amy's fiery personality but Rose mused that was a good thing. Gallifrey was a tight knit community and Rose had become a part of it whether she wanted to or not. As much as they wanted to keep her safe, she wanted them safe as well and that's why she knew she needed to have a little chat with the Doctor and Jack. Right before karaoke started, she slid into their booth next to Jack.

"All right, now see here both of you. I know you've been watchin' me and I know that Wilf and Jamie have been over to warn you off. I don't know what you want here or why you're watchin' me but I don't want any trouble. These people are my friends and I don't want them hurt. So, if you have something to say then just say it," Rose informed them. She'd heard from Ianto at Arcadia that the Doctor had been asking questions about her. Ianto had told her that he had taken actions to make sure the babbling Doctor knew as Ianto put it, "His inquiries were not appreciated or appropriate."

Rose knew The Doctor had heard her sing and guessed he either wanted to talk to her about it thinking she was an unknown or he knew who she was. The latter scared her. She wasn't ready to be found yet and still hadn't reached any conclusions of what she wanted to do with her life. She'd never give up performing as she loved it too much but she also didn't want to go back to being Pryd or anything like Pryd. She also enjoyed teaching and wondered if there wasn't a way to combine both the things she enjoyed. Rose needed more time and with the way these two were snooping around the village, she was worried she was running out of that.

"We want to talk to you too, Rose," Jack told her. "And, we didn't mean to cause you any problems or alarm anyone."

"Mr. Mott said you were injured by someone," the Doctor inserted and reached over to grasp her hand. "You must believe me when I tell you we mean you know harm. In fact, let me apologize right now for being so rude to you at the shop the other day. I'm afraid I was in a bit of mood and I have this gob that gets away from me and sometimes, I'm…"

"Rude," Rose suggested, not pulling her hand from his and not feeling uncomfortable either. There was something genuine about the way he was looking at her and how he held her hand. She didn't know why but her instincts said to trust him. She shouldn't given he was part of an industry known for manipulating and using musicians but she did. He just seemed different.

He smiled at her. "Yes, wellllll, I may be a bit rude."

"Only a bit?" Jack said smiling.

"Anyway," the Doctor said, ignoring Jack. "You know who I am and what I do. I'd very much like to help you Rose, to give you the chance to sing the songs you want to sing."

Rose stared at him and then down at where his hand still clasped her. "I don't know. I mean, the music business, it's just so…"

"It won't be that way," Jack quickly assured her. "Look, I'm just going to say it. We know, Rose."

She looked up at him, the slightest bit of fear in her eyes. "What do you know?" she asked.

"We know about the Master, how he operates, what he puts his musicians through. We also know he's looking for you and probably knows you're here. It's only a matter of time before he shows up and…"

"Jack!" the Doctor said sharply.

"She has to know the truth, Doctor. She has to be prepared for what she'll face out there and what we can do to help her."

"You said you know about 'im and what he can do but I don't believe you." She looked at them her entire demeanor radiating pain and bitterness. "You don't know like I do. I saw it. I lived it and I'm not gonna live it again."

"You don't have to," the Doctor assured her. "I can help, if you'll let me. I know that bastard. I know what he's capable and how he can hurt you because he did it to me. You're brilliant, Rose. You have a natural talent and it's obvious you love to perform. Don't let him steal that from you because you're afraid or you think everything will be like it was with him. That's not the way we do things at Chronos. If you'll give us a chance, I can let you talk to some of the artists signed up to my label so you can see for yourself. Then, you can make a decision about what you want. No pressure."

Rose listened to him but was still uncertain and had doubts. She didn't believe she could trust them. The Master had sweet talked her once before promising all sorts of things and that had all turned to ash. She had lost her Mum, her freedom and any joy she had singing. She wouldn't make that mistake a second time. After all, she didn't know these two. They'd just shown up and followed her around like a couple of stalkers. How did she even know they were who they said they were or that they even knew anything about music. She couldn't run headlong into this out of fear the Master was on his way and they could be lying about that as well.

"I'll consider it if you prove to me who you are and that you really care about the music, performing and what it means. Prove to me you know what you're doing."

The Doctor smiled thinking about how clever she really was. "Of course!"

"Exactly how are we to prove ourselves?" Jack asked not sure how to respond to this. "I mean we have identification and you can call and confirm…"

"No," Rose cut him off. "I want you to prove to me what you know about performing, what music means to you. The Master only cared about makin' a profit. He didn't give a spit about talent or makin' music. I want to know that you care and I want you to prove it to me."

Jack look flummoxed. "How do we do that?"

Rose smiled and squeezed the Doctor's hand. "It's karaoke night."

The Doctor grinned and his eyes lit up understanding what she was suggesting. Jack flinched and paled. "Uh sweetheart, it's been ages since I was on stage doing anything. I mean…"

"We'll do it!" the Doctor inserted. "Although, my Centurion is back at the hotel."

"Not a problem," Rose said, now grinning her signature tongue teasing grin. "Amy and me brought some of the stock over to play tonight. You can borrow ours." Rose slid out of the booth reluctantly letting go of the Doctor's hand. "You'll be up after Amy and Me." She winked and then left heading straight toward Amy Pond who was sitting at the bar with a young brown haired man. The Doctor and Jack watched her whisper to Amy and her companion. Amy looked over her shoulder at them, scrutinizing them and then turned back and whispered something which Rose laughed at.

"Doctor, have you lost it?" Jack asked. "I mean, neither of us have performed before an audience in ages. Not that I'm not gonna do it but still."

"Oh, come on Jack! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Oh, I've got a sense of adventure all right. Not that you're ever willing to find out how adventurous," Jack said with a flirtatious smile that was very Jack.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and the two of them discussed what they'd do when it was their turn on stage. They sat through horrible renditions of _You Give Love a Bad Name, Born to be Wild _and_ Love Shack. _There were a few tolerable songs, one being by the kilt wearing Jamie who had been sent over earlier to keep them in line. Lynda had revealed that he had lost a bet with his wife, the penalty being to wear his family kilt and sing _Loch Lomond_ to her. It had all been in good fun and truth be told, Jamie was not a bad singer. Finally, it was Rose's turn but she didn't sing alone that night. She and Amy climbed on stage with two Fender electric guitars. After testing them out for a few minutes the two women looked at each other grinning and turned to the crowd.

To say they rocked the house, would be an understatement. Both Jack and the Doctor had as much fun listening to them as the rest of the bar patrons who were shouting out, clapping and dancing to _Magic Man_. Amy was good but it was clear that Rose was the star. When Rose sang out:

_"Come on home, girl __  
__He said with a smile_  
_I cast my spell of love on you_  
_A woman from a child_  
_But try to understand_  
_Try to understand_  
_Ohh ohh_  
_Try, try to understand_  
_Try, try, try to understand_  
_He's a magic man"_

She looked out toward Jack and the Doctor. She really imbibed the words with passion and belted them out from someplace deep inside of herself. Amy joined in and the two of them handled the guitars as if they'd been born with them. They shimmied, sang and danced across the stage ending dramatically to a standing ovation to which they both bowed. Rose then looked over at the Doctor expectantly.

"That's our cue," Jack said and took one last sip of ale before he bounced up ready to take on the crowd.

The Doctor slid out of the booth, his eyes never leaving Rose's. "Allons-y!" he called out and ran up to the stage. The crowd hushed with a few drunken cat calls. Amy shoved her Fender at the Doctor. "Try not muck it up, pretty boy."

The Doctor smiled brightly looking down at the lovingly used six stringed Fender. "What no Centurion?" he asked with cheek. Amy glared in response muttering under her breath about "cocky Londoner poofs."

The Doctor just chuckled as he examined the instrument.

"You play this side," Rose said indicating the strings which she strummed to make her point, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"You think you're so clever," the Doctor teased back.

"I am so clever," she responded and bumped his shoulder.

"All right, all right that's enough," Amy announced, putting a stop to what was clearly the two of them flirting.

Jack played a few notes and swiveled his hips. "Ladies, prepare to lose your knickers."

Amy and Rose rolled their eyes.

"Oh and if any of them happen to make their way on stage..."

"Just play!" Amy ordered and marched off followed by a giggling Rose. They found a spot at the bar next Zoe, Jamie and Wilf.

The Doctor and Jack whispered to each other, grinned and then they started to play _Magic Carpet Ride_ in all its rock n roll glory. Rose couldn't help the grin that burst onto her face and it wasn't just because she was having fun with her pub mates. It was the Doctor and Jack. They weren't just playing the song, they were performing it as it should be with an updated rock n roll hip swiveling, arse shaking style. They weren't acting at it and they weren't amateurs. They knew how to work the Fenders with style, not losing any of the rhythm or dropping any notes of the opening bars. These boys were _HOT_.

When the Doctor belted out:

_"I like to dream yes, yes, right between my sound machine _

_On a cloud of sound I drift in the night_

_Any place it goes is right_

_Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here."_

Rose was delighted. The Doctor could sing and well. Soon Jack joined in and the two of them were rocking out to the beat of the song, swinging their hips and arses which were very nice to Rose's mind. In particular, her eyes may have been drawn to the Doctor's arse nicely accentuated by his fitted brown pinstriped trousers. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone's lean hips move like that. It wasn't long before the two poshly dressed boys had everyone in the pub getting into the spirit of it, dancing and moving to the song. Even Amy and her boyfriend, Rory who was usually quiet and subdued, were bouncing to the rhythm.

To Rose though, they had that special magic only certain performers had. They played and sang but they also created an atmosphere and drew the audience into the performance. The pub was alive with what they created. As Rose bounced and danced to the music, she caught the Doctor's eyes as he sang,

"_Well, you don't know what we can find_

_Why don't you come with me little girl_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_Well, you don't know what we can see_

_Why don't you tell your dreams to me_

_Fantasy will set you free_

_Close your eyes girl, look inside girl_

_Let the sound take you away_"

Rose realized he was singing to her even in this crowded, raucous room. That's when she knew he wasn't just some music executive trying to sign a new performer to make a profit. He was an artist too and he understood. Her instincts were telling her to trust him and that he was no Harry Saxon, no Master and wouldn't ever be one. She knew she still had to be cautious but she was ready to talk to them, especially if they knew something about the Master and how close to finding her he was. If the Master was on his way to Gallifrey, she needed to act fast. She didn't want to expose the village to that evil bastard if she could help it.

They ended their performance with panache and to huge applause including Rose and a reluctant Amy. As Rose was about to run up to the stage, Amy pulled her back.

"Just because they can sing or play and have a cute arse doesn't mean you should trust them," Amy said firmly and quietly.

"I know that but my instincts are tellin' me…"

"That the Doctor has a nice bum and is a bit fit," Amy inserted.

Rory leaning against the bar next to them straightened up with an "Oi!"

Amy looked over at him and smiled sweetly. "Oh stop it! No one compares to you, silly face!"

Rose couldn't help but smile at the two of them. They were both so in love and she knew that Rory wanted to ask Amy to marry him. He'd almost asked her the other night but they were interrupted. It tickled Rose, the thought of Amy as the local reverend's wife. She was certainly not the cookie cutter image for that role which was a good thing in Rose's mind.

Amy turned back to Rose. "Promise me you'll be careful. You've already had one bad experience with those music people. No one here wants to see you hurt."

"I know and I don't want any of you to be hurt either." Rose bit her lip and decided to tell Amy about the Master knowing where she is. "Amy, they told me that the man that hurt me, he knows I'm here and he's comin. He could show up any time and I'm…" she paused and her voice shook. "I'm afraid for you, all of you."

Several people around them seemed to hear and some of them were grouping together away from Rose and whispering. Rory stepped forward.

"Rose, this village offered you sanctuary and accepted you as one of us. This place is your home as long as you want it to be. We don't extend that lightly. I and my parish will stand firmly behind you. We will not allow this evil to touch you," Rory said firmly.

Amy linked her arm with Rory, looking at him with pride and adoration.

"I know you would but, I can't ask it. I just can't. I'll leave before I put any of you in danger."

"I promise you Rose, you are safer here with us than anywhere. If you're not comfortable exposing Harriet to this monster, I have a back room at the church with a cot. We can hide you there until he's gone."

Rose stared at Rory for a long time. She knew he meant well but he didn't know the Master like she did. She had to talk to the Doctor and Jack and find out more information. She thanked Rory and Amy and promised she'd think about things and wouldn't make a snap decision. When she slid back into the booth with the Doctor and Jack, they had ordered her a spritzer with lime. She smiled and sipped it gratefully.

"Okay, so maybe you know what you're doin' then," she acknowledged finally.

"Sweetheart, we're the best. I promise you, we won't lock you away or put you in abusive situations. That's not our style. Our artists enjoy loads of creative freedom," Jack promised.

"Rose, Chronos Records is the way it is because of the Master so I could make a better place for artists. He was my partner and I know what he's capable of, what he did while he was my partner, what he did to me," the Doctor confessed. "I don't blame you for being hesitant to jump back into the industry but Rose, you are so, so talented. You deserve better than what he did to you, to have freedom to grow as an artist and a performer. I want to give you that."

"The Master is on his way here," Jack gently reminded her. "He's already dumped a load of crap in the tabs about you and knowing him, he's got something else up his sleeve to threaten you with so he gets his way. We can help you if you let us."

Rose dug at the table with her finger and stared down at it as if it held all the answers. When she looked up, they could tell she was anguished. "I don't want to live like I did with him and I don't want him to hurt anyone here but, I need some time to think about everything."

"Of course you do," the Doctor agreed and grasped her hand. "I'm not going to push you, Rose. You've been pushed enough."

Before Rose could respond, Joan Redfern arrived at the table dressed in casual designer cream colored trousers and a light blue silk blouse looking very polished and unhappy.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there. Now we have the Doctor/Joan row and some sweet Doctory/Rose moments. Also a warning that there will be some strong language ahead. The Master will be arriving in Gallifrey and he is not a nice guy! Thank you for reading

Warning: Strong language/cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

_Before Rose could respond, Joan Redfern arrived at the table dressed in casual designer cream colored trousers and a light blue silk blouse looking very polished and unhappy._

"What exactly is going on here?" Joan asked in her cultured voice and then turned on Jack. "Why is Jack Harkness here? I thought this was supposed to be our holiday, Jonathon," she said with icy precision.

"Nice seeing you too, Joan," Jack said cheekily and winked at Rose.

Rose, who was on the emotional roller coaster, was confused. She looked the elegant woman up and down. "Sorry, who are you?"

Joan was not happy to be questioned by someone who was clearly a waitress. "Shouldn't you be serving drinks?" she said dismissively and then turned to the Doctor.

"Is this how you re-evaluate your future, Jonathon? Ringing up Jack to come down here for some juvenile antics and cavorting with village girls? I'm disappointed in you. This is not what I expect of you," Joan announced. She was beyond annoyed at him. He was supposed to think about his life and see the benefits of her well crafted plans not regress to this behavior.

Just as Rose was about to lay into snooty Joan, Jack decided to speak up. "Rose, this is Joan Redfern, a friend of the Doctor's." Joan shot Jack a scathing look when he'd said _friend_.

Rose looked at the woman and then back at the Doctor who was staring daggers at the woman called Joan. Rose suddenly felt herself in the middle of a domestic. She looked at all of them not liking what was happening. "Look, I don't know what's goin' on between you two but I won't be in the middle of it."

"I'd say it's too late for that," Joan snipped.

"Leave her alone, Joan. And you are hardly in a position to throw stones here. As I recall, you've been too busy to pay attention to anything other than the latest e-mail from your office. You tossed aside this holiday as soon as we arrived so you don't get to criticize me for doing some of my own business."

Joan looked at Rose. "And just what kind of business does this little tart have with you?" Joan spit out.

"Oi! Watch it bint!" Rose said and jumped up. "I don't know what the deal is with you and the Doctor but you don't get to come in here and accuse me of that!" Several people in the pub began to stare and a few men nudged each other and may have been making wages that Rose could take the polished and primped Joan if it came to it.

Rose heard the bar quiet and knew she needed to get a grip on this. She turned to the Doctor. "I'm gonna get back to work. We can talk again in the morning. I think you better solve whatever with…Ms. has a stick stuck up her arse." She then shot Joan an angry look.

Jack, seeing an opportunity to escape the wrath of Joan, chose to leave as well. "Ya know, I think I need a refill so I'll just…" he said and slid out walking to the bar with Rose, leaving Joan and the Doctor glaring at each other.

After staring at him for a few minutes, Joan finally slid into the booth opposite him. "I don't understand this rebellious behavior from you. We have plans, Jonathon, a future and you want to throw it way on some escapade with Jack Harkness," Joan said, spitting out Jack's name with distaste.

"I told you this was business. Before you arrived and insulted her, Jack and I were offering Rose an opportunity with Chronos and by the way, thanks for insulting my new talent. You want to talk about behavior being beneath you, maybe you should look in the mirror," the Doctor responded harshly.

Joan refused to be cowed. "My behavior is beyond reproach. You're the one spending time in some seedy pub."

"Seedy pub?" he said sarcastically. "And what should I be doing exactly? Waiting for you finish your important business," he said spitting out the word _important_.

"Yes! You should! We agreed you could spend the day exploring this quaint little town and enjoy dinner together discussing the future."

"No," the Doctor said in a dark angry tone. "I'm not waiting around for you to set aside what you consider your priorities which is your work not me, not us. And our dinners have not consisted of _us_ discussing anything. It's been about you issuing commandments about what our life is to be and disrespecting my career and I've had enough of it."

"Your career?" she asked, her voice hard and clipped. "What career is that? Chronos is not a career, it's some hobby that's captured your attention, some unrealistic dream from your youth. It's nothing to base a future on. My career is our future. It's what will support us and give us a home and family. What has Chronos given you except heartache. Do you have a home? Secured prospects for the future? Any security whatsoever? No. I do. I'm the one that's arranged everything while you've played around. I need a partner, a commitment and someone with a future not someone still dabbling with some hobby, day dreaming about…"

The Doctor had heard enough and interrupted her. "So that's it, is it? You think this is just some hobby? You think this isn't a career? You don't respect me and you certainly have never stopped to ask what I want. It's clear to me you don't care what I want. You know what, maybe we don't have future together. Perhaps we never did."

Joan stiffened unaccustomed to hearing him contradict her. She was insulted and not going to tolerate being treated this way. "If I walk out that door, if you don't leave this instant with me, that will be it, Jonathon."

The Doctor picked up his ale, sipped it, set it down hard on the table and then said his farewell. "Have a good life Joan. I hope you find someone who fits into your master plan."

Joan stood up abruptly. "Well, I suppose that's it. I'll see myself home then."

"Yes, I'm sure you will. As you've pointed out repeatedly, you're the one who has to arrange everything anyway since I'm so incapable of it."

"Goodbye, Jonathon. Good luck with whatever it is you think you have ahead of you in this…music business," she said with distaste and marched out of the pub, her face an icy mask.

Jack had been at the bar talking with Wilf and Jamie but keeping an eye on the Doctor and Joan. Rose had been serving her tables but she too had watched what was going on. It was obvious from the Doctor's face, he was unhappy and his girlfriend had marched out of here like some aristocrat who smelled something bad. She tried to shrug it off and focus on her customers and the Doctor's offer but part of her kept thinking about his snooty girlfriend and wondering about her. Who was the Doctor? Was he more like condescending Joan or was he really the charming musician she'd been talking to and, if she was honest, flirting with all night?

After the pub had emptied of all but a few customers and most of the clean up was done, Ryce sent her home. As she picked up her purse, she noticed the Doctor was leaning against a wall watching her. She slowly made her way over to him.

"Hello," he said softly.

Rose smiled softly. "Hello."

"Thought I might walk you home, if that's all right," he said and stepped away from the wall.

Rose looked down a moment and then back up at him. "What about Joan?"

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his long brown coat and shuffled his feet. "I'm sure she's packing and heading back to London, not that I was staying with her. I sort of moved in with Jack and… Look, I'm sorry for what she said and how she treated you. It was wrong."

"Sounds like she treated you that way too. So I take you two aren't…"

"No!" he answered emphatically and Rose couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face and he responded to it. "Joan and I haven't been…together for a while now. It just took this trip for me to see it."

Lynda strolled up to them. "You okay, Rose?" she asked as she looked inquisitively at the Doctor.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, I think I am. The Doctor here's gonna walk me home. I'll see ya later, yeah?" Lynda nodded and smiled brightly at Rose looking back over her shoulder one more time as she exited.

As they walked to Harriet's home, the Doctor asked Rose about when she first started playing music and she confessed an early love for it and how one of her neighbor's at the estate where she grew up was a music teacher and gave her lessons in exchange for running errands. She couldn't afford her own guitar until much later. The Doctor confessed his family had no inclination toward music. His parents were scientists and more interested in their research than in raising children much less fostering an interest in the arts.

"So where are your parents now," Rose asked as she pulled her coat tighter around herself against the damp chill in the air.

"They died in a car accident when I was a teenager. I was raised by my uncle after they passed. He's a wild one, my uncle but a good man. He's off traveling now."

Rose paused. "I'm so sorry about your parents. I can't imagine not having my mum." Then she stopped and thought about what she'd said. She really didn't have her mum. After all, Jackie Tyler wasn't speaking to her since she'd run off for a singing career with the Master. She didn't even answer any of Rose's letters.

"Rose, what happened between you and your mother?" he asked and reached for her hand.

She grasped his hand and looked up at him. "Oh you know the usual. Girl with stars in eyes runs off to be a rock star. Her mum doesn't approve, thinks her dreams are too big and she should just settle down with a nice boy." She shrugged. "She won't talk to me. She thinks I made a mistake running off. Hates my singin' career, hated the Master, hated everything about what I was doin. Not that I blame her about the Master. Wish I'd listened to her 'bout that. Doesn't matter now anyway."

"Of course it matters. Have you tried talking to her since you left The Toclafane?"

"Yeah, I sent her a letter or Harriet sent it for me actually."

The Doctor somehow suspected the Master had something to do with the Rose's falling out with her mum. It would be his style, isolating Rose from her support system so he could get more control. "Maybe I can help with that too. Not that I'm very good with that sort of thing," he said tugging her down the street and tucking her hand in his coat pocked still grasped in his. "I'm a bit rubbish at domestics and talking to mothers but maybe I can set up a meeting when we get back to London." He paused then realizing what he said. "That is, if you decide you want my help."

Rose suddenly felt a warm feeling inside. This man, this Doctor, musician, music executive, sometimes rude but seemingly a good man cared and Rose liked him. Perhaps, she more than just liked him. He had a certain quality, nice looking, great smile and then there was that hair which in a few heated moments she had fantasized about gripping while he…

He was looking at her expectantly and she realized he was waiting for her to answer. She was glad it was dark out as her cheeks were most definitely red from whence her thoughts had wandered. "Yeah, I think so. I just still want to sleep on things before we talk 'bout anything else, about the future."

He grinned broadly enough to light up the street. "Of course!"

Rose realized they'd reached Harriet's house and Harriet stood on the porch with the lights on.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for walkin' me home."

"Oh, no problem. I mean, glad I could be of service."

Rose stared at him and he looked back at her smiling and rocking back on his heels.

"Um, my hand," she said with a giggle in her voice. He looked down and realized he was still holding her hand in his pocket.

"Oh yes! Sorry. I guess you need that."

Rose nodded giving him a flirtatious smile. "Just a bit."

Rose walked up the walk and turned toward him. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Oh yes!" he agreed enthusiastically.

"He can joint us for tea in the morning," Harriet said, walking down the walk and gently guiding Rose toward the door while she stood and stared at the Doctor.

"Harriet?" Rose asked.

"I'll be in shortly, Rose."

Rose nodded and wished the Doctor good night as she suspected he'd need it. Harriet had a look on her like she was in battle mode and her opponent was the Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there. Oh lord, this chapter. Wellll please be warned there is some strong cursing. The Master has quite the temper. The last part with the Master made me giggle. Thanks to my Whoinwhoville, aintafraidanoghosts and timelord1 for helping pick out the the song the Doctor plays and sings to Amy to annoy her.

**Warning: Strong language/cursing **

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

"Mrs. Jones, I presume," the Doctor said in a friendly manner.

"Quite and you are the Doctor," Harriet stated sternly.

The Doctor gulped under the scrutiny of Harriet Jones. He felt like a young boy about to ask his girlfriend's father for permission to date her. Then he shook it off and poured on the charm that had served him well. After all, it was a credit to Rose that she had made such an impact here that these people felt the need to watch over her.

"I take it, and please don't be offended, but based on the warning at the pub tonight and what your most stern look implies, this is my interview for permission to chat up Ms. Rose Tyler," he said and shoved his hands in his pockets rocking back on his heals pleased with himself.

Harriet was not impressed and continued to give him a scrutinizing stare revealing nothing. "I don't know what things are like where you are from Doctor, but in this town we treat ladies with respect. Rose has been through a great deal including associating with a man who had no respect and was an utter cad. While Rose is living under my roof, she is under my protection." Harriet then crossed her arms. "I must therefore demand to know your intentions."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. He could not recall ever having anyone put him on the spot like this before. Part of him was irritated. After all, Rose was an intelligent adult capable of making her own decisions but then there was another part that wanted to protect the girl who had been so abused. This part of him appreciated Harriet's taking on the role of protector and interrogator to assure her charges well being.

"Harriet, I'm nothing like Harry Saxon, if that's what you're getting at. I want to help Rose, keep her safe from his influence."

"And you have no other interest in her?" Harriet demanded.

The Doctor shifted nervously and his hand reached up and tugged at his ear. "Well, I mean she's… and I'm…" he said, trying to articulate what he did want from Rose.

Harriet merely arched a brow looking unimpressed.

The Doctor sighed and his shoulders slumped a bit. "Fine, I care about her professionally and personally."

"I believe that is obvious but it does not answer my question. I and everyone in Gallifrey have come to know Rose, the person not the public music world persona that monster created of her. We know Rose, the twenty one year old girl who left her mother behind to follow her dreams only to be used and abused by some sick Svengali of the music world who did unspeakable things. So tell me Doctor, what are your intentions toward Rose?"

His first thought was Harriet Jones was smart and not in an every day sense but truly insightful. He looked her in the eyes and thought about what it was he did want. His thoughts wandered to Rose, her bright face looking happy, her teasing him, challenging him and what she looked like performing her heart out.

"I want the chance to know her." He finally answered. "I think she's special but not in the way a man looks at a pretty girl flirting with him. It's because she has lived through so much and not just survived but never gave up, kept hold of what she loved. She has an indomitable spirit. She also sings from her heart, and shows how passionate she is about her art. I think the two of us may have some of those things in common. Meeting her has made me think about my own choices and my own past, what, Harry Saxon, the Master did to me. She makes me want to be better. So Harriet Jones, I want to know her. I want to make sure she gets her chance in life and I want to take that chance with her."

Harriet seemed to soften for a moment before she schooled her face back into the protective mother-like mask. "Very well, Doctor. Perhaps your intentions are noble. Just know that we will all be watching you. I expect you to treat her like a lady. Are we clear on this matter?"

"Quite," the Doctor agreed, a small smile lighting his face.

"Good," she said with a nod. "Now tell me about this Saxon person and when you expect him to invade our town with his dark countenance."

That was the point at which the Doctor grinned. He realized this town was preparing for battle and Harry Saxon wouldn't know what hit him.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Rose didn't sleep very well that night. She had so much going through her head worrying about the Master showing up and what horrible things he would do or threaten, worrying about her friends in the village, thinking about her career and what she wanted and finally, focusing on the Doctor and his offer to help as well as her own feelings for him. It had hit her when she said good night to him that she most assuredly had developed particular feelings for him. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing though. What if her heart was getting in the way of making the right choice for her career?

The next morning she bounced down the stairs to help Harriet with breakfast. She stopped in her tracks before entering the kitchen. The Doctor was there…in an apron…cooking. Rose paused and watched him work in the kitchen with his, jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled up and brown hair sticking in every direction as he chatted with Harriet about a re-emergence of classical music elements in some of the modern bands and musicians wanting to add to add classic instruments and pieces to their music and twist things up.

Harriet was smiling at him and asking him questions and he seemed cheerful and still in the clothes he wore the previous night. Rose walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning!"

Harriet smiled at her. "Good morning, Rose. The Doctor was educating me on the trends of modern music and demonstrating his cooking skills."

Rose nodded and watched the Doctor flip a pancake. "Yeah, I can see that. Um, did you two stay up all night talking?"

The Doctor placed a plate stacked with pancakes and sausages in front of Harriet. "Oh no! Harriet was kind enough to offer up her sofa so I didn't have to walk back to the Balhoon. The least I could do was make breakfast," he explained with boyish charm. Rose couldn't help but be impressed and he looked just so cute standing their in trainers, rumpled brown pinstriped trousers, light blue dress shirt with top buttons undone and with his glasses sliding a bit down his freckled nose.

He brought two more plates to the table and the three of them sat down. Rose poured him tea and Harriet said grace. They had a lovely breakfast together and discussed ideas for what he thought Rose could do career wise, the opportunities available to her and finally how to handle the Master when he arrived. Rose was enthusiastic about most of the conversation until they reached the last bit. Harriet placed her hand on Rose's arm in encouragement.

"Rose, I don't want you to fret about this Mr. Saxon. The Doctor and I have discussed it and we will deal with him if and when he dares show his face around here. You are a courageous young woman and you must not back down," she said like a general giving orders to maintain the line to her platoon. "Now then, I believe, you are due at Eye of Harmony. You know how Amy dislikes tardiness."

Rose began collecting dishes but Harriet shooed her away. The Doctor followed her out. "Mind if I walk you to work?" he asked.

"No, but don't you have stuff to do? I mean I know this was supposed to be a holiday but I understand if you need to…you know, do stuff."

"Wellll, it's not exactly the holiday I planned but then I think that's a bit brilliant."

Rose looked at him with an arched brow. "You broke up with your girlfriend, your friend Jack showed up with work, you were chased by hairdressers, been interrogated by townspeople and your evil rival is on his way into town to do God knows what. Seems like you've earned a break."

"Exactly, that's why I'd rather spend the day with you," he said and grasped her hand as they walked to Eye of Harmony. They talked about everything and nothing, teasing each other, giggling and just enjoying each other's company. Amy had a few snarky remarks when she saw the Doctor arrive with Rose and in the same clothing he wore the previous night but it seemed the day was starting out quite positive.

The few people that stopped by the shop were charmed by the Doctor who it turned out was a good salesman babbling away about different brands of guitars or keyboards or his favorite brand of wax or resin; he even suggested a few of his favorite accessories. Amy would glare and remind him she wasn't paying him anything. He just grinned back at her, picked up an instrument and started playing and signing an annoying Justin Bieber song, _Baby Baby_ to which Amy rolled her eyes.

When lunch time came he ran out to fetch food for them. Of course, this became an adventure and he might have become a tad bit distracted in the candy store. He found starving Rose and Amy sitting with Reverend Rory Williams in the back room. Both women were shooting him cranky looks. He just grinned and set out a spread of fish and chips along with two bags of jelly babies and one bag of banana flavored taffy. The four of them sat back and talked music, families and anything except for the looming visit of the Master.

The Master, however, was quite focused on his visit to Gallifrey, lounging in the back of his limo, talking on the phone and being a complete git to his assistant, Lucy who sat across from him. He was confident he had everything arranged. He'd had his solicitors draw up a new more restricted contract for Rose extending their present agreement five more years and allowing him even more control. He laughed when he saw it bragging to a colleague that she wouldn't take a piss without his permission and he liked that very much. His strategy was to inform her she was still under her original contract despite his outburst. He took the position that it meant nothing, just words exclaimed in the heat of the moment. He still owned her cute little arse and now was going to punish her for swanning off the way she did. He had all the tabloid articles in a folder along with the contract for her mother's flat. Oh yes, he did enjoy having the upper hand and the Master almost always had the upper hand.

Just as he was ringing off his call, the chauffer hit the breaks and the limo slid across the road and hit something solid, throwing the Master off his seat until he crashed into Lucy. The Master, a stream of ear singeing expletives spewing forth, untangled himself from Lucy. He had a red mark on his forehead from slamming into her which would later become a bruise. In a fit of rage, he slammed open the door and prepared to lay into the limo driver. He was stopped short by the scene before him. Sheep. Sheep were everywhere including one splattered magnificently across the hood of his limo while steam spewed forth from the under the hood while and the limo driver stared at the condition of the vehicle.

An angry farmer, stormed over from a field, cell phone in hand. "Look what you've done, you bloody arse!" he screamed.

The Master looked at his shaken limo driver and decided he needed to handle this. "Keep out of this you pathetic, imbecile! I'll deal with you shortly," he snipped at the limo driver. He then straightened his jacket and walked forward glaring at the sheep as he made his way toward the farmer.

"Now see here, it's clear you lost control of these disgusting…"

That was all he got out before he stepped in sheep manure, his feet slid forward and he lost his balance landing arse first in said manure. He let out a loud "Fuck" and Lucy peeked out of the limo unobtrusively pulled out her mobile and snapped a picture and then slid back into the limo to stay out of the line of fire while hoarding this potential blackmail photo.

The farmer marched up to the car, his boots splattered with mud and grass and looked at not just the sheep lying across the hood, but another on the ground also obviously dead. The Master stood up wincing at the smell and mess on his trousers and turned on the farmer. "You are going to pay for this! All of this, you backwoods yokel! I mean look at me!"

"Look at you! Ya plonker, look at me sheep! That there is Essie! She's me prize ewe! Won first place in the last two fairs she did and now look at 'er!"

"Sheep! I don't give a fuck about your filthy animals. Look at this suit and these shoes! They're Italian and cost more than your filthy flea ridden accident causing beasts!"

Before the farmer, who although shorter than the Master, was well built and capable of showing the Master exactly what he could do with his Italian suit, could do just that, a police car drove up.

Alistair Lethbridge Stewart had been the constable for Gallifrey for the past five years after having retired from the British Army at the rank of Brigadier. The town folk still called him Brigadier or more affectionately the Brig even though he was retired. He enjoyed living in Gallifrey. Crime was very minimal and usually nothing more than brawling, mischief making children, petty theft or overly intoxicated tourists. He really spent most of his time keeping an eye on the countryside, solving minor disputes and enjoying a few fishing trips. When Rose Tyler arrived in town, he sensed all that was about to change. Harriet had pulled him aside to inform him of the girl's story. He was suspicious at first and made sure he bumped into her at the Blue Macra to suss her out. It didn't take him long to see she was just a young girl who'd made a rather large mistake. Although he did not approve of her brawling and considered the legal implications, it hadn't happened in his jurisdiction and quite frankly if he'd been in her place, he'd have done the same or perhaps taken things a bit further.

Rose did not strike him as a typical runaway or rebellious disrespectful youth. There was a warmth and compassion in her eyes that was evident in how she spoke to people. She was genuine and not afraid to admit her flaws. Alistair found that a rare quality in amongst most young people, especially those arriving from the city. Thus, when he learned that trouble was following Rose to Gallifrey, he was prepared. After learning the identity of man involved in her assault through certain gossiping townspeople, he'd done some research. He didn't like what he found.

When Jake Simmons called to inform him that some idiot driving the biggest poshest car he'd ever seen had killed some of his sheep, Alistair had his suspicions of who that might be. Luckily, he was on his rounds in the country and wasn't far. As he pulled up and saw Jake and a well dressed man arguing next to the crashed limo while the driver sidled away, his suspicions were confirmed. He exited his jeep ready to take on the person who he expected was the arrogant, condescending prat who had harmed Rose.

"Jake," Alistair said nodding at him and taking in the scene, his face remaining unreadable.

"You!" the Master shouted. "You're the law here. I want this man arrested for being a public nuisance! Look at what he and his livestock did to my vehicle!" He then paused and his face scrunched up. "Not to mention these creatures have fouled my wardrobe and delayed me from a very important meeting." He picked lint off his shoulder and glared at Alistair. "I demand you remove all of this so I can be on my way. I'll have my solicitor contact you about my demands for reparations and all necessary legal actions against this…this.."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid, I'm going to need to complete my investigation before anyone can leave the scene of the accident," Alistair informed him, interrupting the Master's tirade.

"What?" the Master shouted, his face crimson with anger. "Did you not hear me? I have an important meeting in that piddly little town near here and time is money. I can't stand around here while you chit chat with some carrot muncher about the weather!"

Alistair stood stoically watching the Master rant and rave and knew without a doubt, this was the man that had hurt Rose. He also knew that he was about to teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. No one beats up on women; no one threatens his townspeople and no one calls his town piddly.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you for your identification and the identification of your driver."

"My identification!" the Master shouted, now even more livid at being delayed and for being questioned by what he considered little, insignificant people. He reached for his billfold and not finding it screamed, "Lucy!"

Lucy, a pretty delicate blonde woman, looking disheveled and with a knot on her face from where the Master had crashed into her, stepped out of the limo and stumbled, making her way over with the Master's billfold. The Master snatched it viciously from her hand and she again stumbled. Alistair caught her but was looking at the lump on the side of her head and a bruise revealed on her arm. She noticed this and quickly pulled her sleeve down to hide the bruise.

If there was any doubt in Alistair's mind that he needed to teach the Master a lesson, it was now eliminated. "Are you all right, Miss?" Alistair asked.

"She's fine!" the Master snapped and shoved his identification at Alistair.

Alistair accepted it and looked from the picture ID to the Master. The Master snorted. "Well?"

"Mr. Saxon, I'm sorry your meeting is being delayed but this is going to take some time to sort out. Why don't you have a seat in your car and I'll see what I can do."

"I can't just sit around here waiting on you to fill out your bureaucratic forms! I have important business to attend to, far more important than some damned dead sheep!"

Alistair at this point was collecting the limo driver's ID and Lucy's as well and heading to his car. He turned a stern eye on the Master. "I'm sure you believe that Mr. Saxon but this is a criminal investigation. Propriety must be observed and that includes taking statements, completing an accident report and determining if charges will be filed."

"Criminal investigation! They're fucking sheep!" the Master shouted, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Just have a seat, Mr. Saxon. I'm sure…" Before Alistair could finish, a geyser of steam emerged from the hood of the limo. The Master turned and if his look could disintegrate the hood, it would have.

Alistair called Dr. Martha Jones to do a quick post mortem on the sheep. Not that it was necessary, of course. In fact, Alistair's ordering of it was a complete fabrication which puzzled farmer Jake Simmons until he found out why and then it took all Jake had not to laugh out loud at the Master's reaction. Upon learning of the sheep autopsy to determine the cause of death, the Master spewed forth some rather graphic curses stopping only when warned by Alistair that he could take him in on public indecency if he didn't calm down. The Master had returned to his limo in a huff, cursing and screaming into his phone at who Alistair assumed to be his solicitor based on a few caught phrases such as "local morons; what do I pay you for! I don't care, make it happen!"

Martha was not happy to be called out away from her daily appointments for something not part of her job. As she grumpily walked with Alistair over to the corpse of the sheep, she caught a glimpse of the Master who sneered at her. She looked back at Alistair with an arched brow. Alistair explained who the Master was and Martha lost any annoyance she had at being called out of her office. In fact, she made a production of the sheep autopsy. Of course, there was only so long they could delay the Master's arrival in Gallifrey.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there. Oh lord, this chapter. Wellll please be warned there is some strong cursing.

**Warning: Strong language/cursing **

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

The Master's limo was not drivable and had to be towed so Alistair drove the Master, his chauffer and assistant into town. He made all of them sign statements at his office and advised the chauffer he would be charged with excessive speed and reckless driving.

The Master scrawled his signature and glared at Alistair "This will not go without repercussions. You don't know who you're screwing with. When my solicitors are done with you and this whole shoddy little town, I'll own you and will take great pleasure in demolishing the whole bloody place." He threw the pen across the desk. "Lucy!" he shouted.

Lucy stood up from her seat off to the side. "Give me the address of that pathetic excuse of music shop!"

Lucy handed him a portfolio which he tucked into his coat. He marched toward the door and slammed it on the way out. Lucy flinched. Alistair looked at her and smiled gently.

"Now then, Miss. Perhaps, it's time you and I had a chat."

Lucy looked at Alistair nervously and slowly walked over to sit on the well-used wooden chair by his desk. The chauffer, seeing an opportunity to improve his own situation as well as cause his horrific employer pain, walked over and sat next to her ready to reveal all to Alistair and perhaps even help Lucy in the process.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Rose and the Doctor were with Nancy for a lesson when Amy's mobile rang. When Amy looked at the number, her face fell. She stood up and walked away to answer it. Rose tried not to show how worried she was and kept playing with Nancy.

The Doctor could feel the tension rolling off of Rose and babbled a few music facts while Nancy played so the girl wouldn't pick up the fact that something was wrong.

Amy walked briskly back to them. "Nancy, I have to borrow Rose and the Doctor for a moment. You just keep playing and we'll be right back."

"Is everything okay, Amy?" Nancy asked, looking at Rose who she had bonded with over their music lessons and noticed how Rose had paled at Amy's announcement.

"Oh, no worries. Just grown up stuff."

Nancy did not look convinced. Rose put a bright smile on her face and assured Nancy everything was all right. She and the Doctor then followed Amy to the back room.

"That was Alistair. He wanted us to know that Master person is in town," Amy advised them.

"Oh gawd!" Rose said, her arms wrapped around herself as she began pacing. The Doctor immediately walked over and put his arm around her.

"He's on his way over here right now. We don't have much time." Amy continued

"We have to get Rose away from here," the Doctor asserted. "We need time to prepare before we confront him, make sure it happens on our terms not his. I'll take Rose back to Harriet's."

"No!" Rose burst out. "I don't want him near Harriet."

"I wouldn't worry about that , Rose," Amy stated. "Harriet won't put up with the likes of him. She'll put him in his place in short order."

Rose was not convinced. It was her fault he was here and she had to protect her friends. "No, I have to leave now!" she insisted even though it wasn't what she wanted. She resented the Master, showing up, ruining the peace she had found here. Rose didn't want to run, she wanted to smash the Master's face into the nearest wall, but she couldn't. There were the people in the village who had taken her, healed her, protected her and then there was the Doctor. As much as she hated the Master, she wanted to keep them safe more, even at the cost of her own happiness.

"Don't be stupid!" Amy said tartly while Rose was battling her inner turmoil. "You're safer here than anywhere. No one in this town is going to put up with that evil arsehole. Besides, Alistair's already making plans. We just need to delay him a bit." Amy said and paced tapping her mobile carelessly on her chin.

"I can take Rose back to the Balfoon. She can stay with Jack and I. We can keep her safe," the Doctor asserted. He wanted to get Rose away. He and Jack were already working on something but they weren't ready yet and he didn't want her facing the Master until they had certain things in the works. He knew the Master and he wouldn't be here unless he had something to use against Rose. Rose was strong but if the Master threatened someone she cared about, he was afraid she would yield to his demands. The Doctor knew he couldn't stand by and watch that happen and there wasn't much he wouldn't do to keep Rose safe and stop the Master from ruining any more lives.

Amy snorted at his suggesting the Balhoon. "Oh, I'm sure you'd like to get her back to your room. No. Rose needs to be someplace secure and that's not the Balfoon. That's just the sort of place this Master would stay while he looks for Rose. Besides, the two of you would never make it without him seeing you. She needs to go to the church. Rory will keep her safe."

"The church?" the Doctor said a bit sarcastically. "You think a minister and a church is gonna stop the Master?"

Rose had been silent thinking through her options. "Amy's right. Rory said he had a room in back that I could stay in. I need some time to think about what I'm gonna say and what I'll do. I know we talked about you helpin' me but I dunno, Doctor, I don't think there's time. I mean he's here and I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve. He wouldn't come all this way himself if he wasn't sure he had something to use against me and I don't want…I mean, I can't let you..."

The Doctor looked at how nervous and distraught Rose was and became even more determined to help her. He walked up and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It's going to be all right," he assured her, smiling and pulling her into a hug.

He had to concede that Amy had a point. He didn't want the Master to force her Rose to face him. He wanted her to have the advantage. "Okay, the church it is, but I'm going with you."

Rose pulled back and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You, in church?" Amy snorted.

"Oi! I attended church, was even in choir years ago," the Doctor retorted.

Amy looked at him in disbelief. "Must have been a really long time ago. You don't look like the church type to me."

"Look who's talking Ms. wearing _Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing_ t-shirt," the Doctor snipped back.

"Stop it, both of you!" Rose shouted. "We have got to go now before he gets here." Amy and the Doctor looked at her and their faces softened.

"Amy, you sure you'll be okay and what about Nancy?" Rose asked while gathering her purse.

"I'll be fine. After Rory gets you sorted, he can stop by here and until then, I'll call Ianto and he can stay with me until Rory gets here.

"The hairdresser?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

Amy crossed her arms and gave him a look that would wither most people. "As I recall, he scared you off well enough. There are even pictures of you high tailing it out of his shop, hairdresser's cape flappin' in the breeze you were running so fast."

"He was wielding a razor and threatening me," the Doctor answered, a hand running protectively through his hair.

Amy burst out in laughter. "God forbid he touch your hair. It would be the end of the universe!" Amy said sarcastically.

"I'm leavin!" Rose announced, tired of hearing them bicker. The Doctor jumped into action and walked toward the back entrance of the shop with her, pausing once to turn and stick his tongue out at Amy who picked up something as if to throw it at him. After they left, Amy texted Rory to let him know what was happening. He was waiting for them at the church entrance and quickly escorted them to the back room in the sanctuary.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The Master was having a really bad day. After he stormed away from the police station, he was determined to improve his day by putting Rose in her place and regaining some semblance of control over things. He walked down the street in his fine Italian suit, the scent of sheep manure still clinging to him despite his best attempts at cleaning up and dousing himself with cologne. After walking a bit, he realized the instructions Lucy gave him were rubbish.

He saw a delivery man in front of the village store. "You there," he said brusquely. "Tell me where Eye of Harmony is."

The delivery man eyed him up and down and sniffed the air, making a face. "I just drive the lorry, mate. Maybe you best be asking Mr. Mott," he said indicating the store.

"Fine," the Master said in a clipped tone, already tired of dealing with the residents of Gallifrey after the sheep incident earlier. He'd quickly concluded he despised this town and hated Rose for making him chase after her to what he referred to as a backwater hell hole. He marched inside and headed straight for Wilf who was standing behind the counter with Jamie leaning against it. Both men watched the Master walk in as if he were the devil himself.

"I'm looking for the Eye of Harmony," he stated and looked at them expectantly.

"The Eye of Harmony! Aye, I know the shop!" Jamie said nodding. He was dressed in his work clothes, denim coveralls and boots, his brown hair tied at the nape of his neck. He knew who this was. Indeed, by now, most people had heard about Harry Saxon aka The Master's rather notorious arrival in town. All knew the sort of man he was.

"The lovely Ms. Pond owns that shop," Jamie continued.

"Oh there's a fiery one!" Wilf agreed. "You don't ever want cross that one!"

Jamie nodded. "She's a bit hot tempered like her mother. Why I remember when we were in school and Tabetha …"

"Yes, yes, yes," the Master snipped. "I'm sure that's all fascinating but all I need are directions."

"Of course," Wilf agreed. "You see you need to head toward the Blue Macra, take a sharp left at the old Crucible…"

"Oh, now there was a place with a dark past," Jamie interjected. "Remember Mr. Finch? He was up to no good I can tell you! No one ever did find his body after that fire."

"Terrible tragedy," Wilf agreed.

"Look, I don't need the bloody town history, just directions! I'm late for a very important meeting," the Master snapped.

"Well then, you would be needin' the shortcut," Jamie said with a huge grin. Little did the Master know that this would be a shortcut to remember.

"Once you get to the Crucible, take a right, then another right at Bannerman's alley."

"Oh you can't miss that!" Wilf interjected. "It's got one of them old fashioned police boxes at the entrance."

Jamie nodded. "Aye, turn when you see the blue box then straight down the alley past Trakken's metal works then right. Keep going till you see the sign for Ms. Polly's, turn left. A block ahead, you'll find Eye of Harmony."

The delivery man bumped into the Master knocking him against the counter, his hand knocking over a cup of coffee which spilt all over him.

"You stupid arse!" the Master ground out, looking down at himself.

"Aww Turlough! You clumsy oaf! Look it wha' you done to this fine gentlemen!" Jamie shouted out and walked over to the Master with a tea towel in hand. He made a huge production of rubbing the towel furiously up and down on the coffee stain while trying to look sternly at Turlough.

Turlough, a young strapping ginger haired man was trying hard not to reveal his amusement at the commotion around him. He pulled his cap foreward on his face and mumbled his apologies.

"Get in back and mind your way!" Wilf shouted at Turlough, a glint as he watched the scowl on the Master's face. "Sorry 'bout that, sir. You know how hard it is to fine good help."

The Master shoved Jamie away. "Oh just leave it!" he spit out. "I've had enough of this…putrid village. When I'm done collecting my property, we'll see what's left of this hell hole!" With that pronouncement, the Master left.

Turlough stepped back to the front of the store and looked at Wilf. "What a pompous arse!"

Jamie snorted. "An arse is a finer creature than what that git is and did you hear talkin' about Rose as if she was property?"

Wilf nodded and pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured three shots. "Don't you worry, Jamie my boy. Justice will prevail." He passed around the shots and held up one of the small glasses. "To arrogant women abusin' gits gettin' what's comin' to them!" Wilf toasted.

"Aye, and to the honor of Gallifrey and all that is good!" Jamie affirmed.

Turlough held up his shot. "To watchin' the bastard suffer!"

Wilf looked at them for a moment, nodded his head and the three mean downed their drinks.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there. Oh lord, this chapter. Wellll please be warned there is some strong cursing.

**Warning: Strong language/cursing **

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

The Master's trip to Eye of Harmony was quite eventful. He followed the directions, muttering and fuming the whole way. If he thought he was having a difficult time in Gallifrey earlier, it was nothing compared to what befell him in Bannerman Alley. Jamie and Wilf failed to tell him that Bannerman Alley was along the back of several buildings. It was narrow, and the cobblestone path was not as well maintained as the main streets. It was also most certainly not a short cut.

As the Master marched down the alley, a courier on a motor scooter zipped within a breath of him, causing him to stumble to the side as he was splashed with fouled water. The Master scowled and plotted even more horrible things to do to this village and its residents. Of course, that wasn't all that happened. As he was halfway down the alley, he noticed numerous cats were coming up to him.

He kicked one large tabby that was rubbing on his leg. "Get away!"

A few steps later, there were more cats running around his legs and some were trying to climb up his leg. "Stop that!" he shouted and kicked at them, pulling his portfolio out of his coat and swatted at them. They didn't stop. More kept coming, almost like he was the pied piper of cats. Soon he had more than a dozen cats swarming around him. He moved faster, trying to get away from them as he slapped and kicked at the obsessed felines. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a large orange and black calico jumped on the back of his shoulders.

He screamed, and a prodigious amount of profanity could be heard up and down the alley. A woman in an apron came out of what was the back of a bakery and watched the well-dressed man run down the alley with cats clinging to him, almost fixated on the front of his suit as if drawn to something. They were clawing into his chest, lapping at the fabric, climbing up his legs and rubbing in places he didn't want them. He yelped when one particularly frisky kitty got friendly with his crotch. The woman smiled. Thanks to Wilf, she knew the whole story behind the stranger screaming as he ran down the alley. She also knew Rose, as Rose was giving her son piano lessons. As with most people in the village, she was only to happy to teach the plonker a lesson, even if that lesson was achieved with a bit of concentrated catnip that might have been soaked into a certain dish cloth used to blot up spilt coffee. The woman reached into her apron for her mobile, snapped a picture and texted it to Wilf. Operation cat attack was going off without a hitch.

By the time the Master arrived at Eye of Harmony, he had been clawed by catnip-crazed cats and splashed by a bucket of dirty water when someone had carelessly (or not so carelessly) tossed the water out the back door after an impromptu mopping session. The young man apologized and offered the Master a towel. The Master let loose a rather nasty curse, slipped and fell down onto the cobblestone road as he stormed away. He righted himself, and one could almost see fire shooting out of his eyes. As he marched off down the alley, people could hear him cursing the town, sheep, cats and Rose as he marched off. The last thing they saw was him pausing and shaking his fist in the air as he promised, "My solicitors will eat you all alive." He then turned and limped away. Another text was sent out warning Amy that she would soon have the pleasure of the Master's company.

Amy was ready for him. She had Ianto in the story with her, who was examining a violin which he experimentally plucked. Ianto was a tall, well-groomed man dressed in an impeccable black suit. He had raven-dark hair and blue eyes, and all the women in town loved him, making his spa and hair salon, Arcadia, quite popular. He was also quite soft spoken and didn't look at all intimidating. People were often surprised that his pretty exterior hid a man quite capable of defending not only himself but anyone he deemed under his protection, and right now that included Amy. One wrong move, and the Master would learn what happened to people who tested the patience of the soft spoken black belt.

The Master slammed open the door of Eye of Harmony. He stood there for a moment taking in the quaint music store, muttering about "pathetic little rubbish shops" before entering.

Amy felt her hackles rising already, and he hadn't even spoken to her. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Welcome to Eye of Harmony," Amy gritted out. "How can I help you?"

"You can help me by getting that little bitch out here right now! Pryd, do you hear me, you ungrateful little bint! You get that sweet little arse out here right now, or so help me…"

Ianto stepped forward. "Excuse me, sir. I don't believe that rude language is appropriate."

"It's okay, Ianto," Amy assured him. "I got this one." She walked up to the Master, who stood much taller than her. "Now, you see here, this is my shop, and I have rules," she announced, poking him in the chest. "Rule number one, no cursing in this shop unless I'm the one doing it! Rule number two, the staff is treated with respect!"

The Master snorted. "As if I care about some dingy little nothing music store! Do you even know who I am, what I could do to you?"

Amy stood up tall, her ginger hair an indication of her mood. "I don't bloody care who you are! Nobody talks to me or my staff that way! Now, mind your manners while you're in my store and maybe if you ask nicely, I can help you!" she shouted at him.

The Master looked ready to snap. Ianto stood ready to defend Amy. The Master shot a vicious glare at Amy. He pulled out his mobile and showed her a picture of his missing Prydonian. "I'm looking for Prydonian. Surely even a little backwater place like this has heard of The Toclafane, my Toclafane, I manage them. I am the Master, and unless you want to lose this shop and everything in it, I suggest you tell me where she is. I know she works here."

Amy looked at the picture and raised her eyebrows. "We don't have any Prydonian here and no one who looks like that," Amy advised in a clipped tone, standing her ground. "And I don't appreciate you threatenin' me like that."

"Sweetheart, I haven't begun to threaten you," he said menacingly. He took a step closer to Amy and did his best to intimidate her. "And my threats are promises. I don't play games. Now whether she's Prydonian or Rose Tyler, she's still mine, so you tell me where she is or so help me, I will ruin you and this entire town. In fact, I may do it anyway just for my own personal satisfaction," he said smugly.

The bell on the door rang, and Rory stepped in. He saw the Master looming over Amy, Ianto looking like he was ready to snap the Master in half, and knew he better do something and quickly.

"Excuse me, it would appear there is a dispute arising. Perhaps I can be of assistance." Rory stepped forward toward the Master. "Reverend Williams," he said, nodding his head and staring the Master in the eye.

"Fucking fantastic," the Master said sarcastically and with great irreverence.

"That's it!" Amy spat out. "I've had it with you! How dare you even darken my door step, you womanizing, abusive git! You don't get to come in here and insult me or my friends with your foul language. I want you out now and you can stay out of my shop and away from Rose who isn't here and even if she was, I wouldn't let you near here! And let me tell you, if I even hear of you touching a hair on her head, I will rip you limb from limb and don't think I can't do it! Ianto over here is the master, a real master at the local dojang, and I'm his best student. So maybe you should just haul your filthy arse out of here before I kick your bloodied carcass out myself!"

"Amy!" Rory chastised.

"Why, you little snippy bint!" the Master yelled and took a step toward Amy. Everything happened fast at that point. Ianto quietly executed a move that sent the Master back a few steps gasping for air while Rory opened the door and guided the Master out of the shop, locking the door after him and turning toward Amy with a look that suggested she was in for a lecture.

The Master lost it. He screamed, "That's it! I'm done playing nice! The gloves are off!" He turned around and shouted toward the rest of the village. "Do you hear me, you sniveling peasants? The gloves are off! Enjoy what little freedom you have because in a few weeks, I'll own this village and it will be nothing but rubble!" He then whipped out his portfolio and looked up the directions to where Rose was living and marched straight toward Harriet's home.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Prior to heading toward Eye of Harmony, Rory had stayed to counsel Rose and the Doctor as well.

"You'll be safe here. No one should be here until tomorrow morning," he assured Rose.

"Thank you, Reverend," Rose said and walked over to hug him. "I am truly sorry I brought my problems to Gallifrey. You all have been so kind and now this has happened."

"Nonsense," Rory said softly and walked her over to a bench while the Doctor explored the room.

"You know, Rose, there are no accidents. God brought you to Gallifrey and not just for your own spiritual fulfillment but for ours too. There is a plan for your life, one that is bigger than just you. You may never know what is in store for you and sometimes you feel like you have been led astray. But put your trust in Him and you will always get to where you are meant to be."

"So you're sayin' right now I'm meant to be here?" Rose asked.

"You are where you need to be with the people you need in your life to help you on the right path," Rory said kindly.

Just then the Doctor burst out of storage closet he had been investigating. "Centurions!" he stated, his eyes wide with excitement.

Rory stood up and walked over to shut the closet. "Are you quite finished snooping about and meddling in things that don't concern you?"

"But there are guitar-making materials and partially constructed Centurions in there!" the Doctor exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down. "The luthier, he must work here!"

Rory sighed and looked heavenward as if asking for patience. Rose walked over to them, opened the closet to peek in and then turned toward Rory as she began piecing things together. Rory looked at her nervously while the Doctor babbled.

"Oh, Reverend, I don't know if you understand, but Centurions are top of the line! I just ordered one and it's like…well, I suppose it's like holding a great masterpiece in my hands, like the Mona Lisa, my own personal Mona Lisa," the Doctor said in a soft reverent tone, holding his hands out like he was holding the guitar.

Rory's eyebrows rose. "It's a guitar."

Rose laid a hand on Rory's arm. "It's more than a guitar, Reverend and I think you know that. For a musician, finding the perfect instrument is like finding a leg or arm you thought you lost or didn't know you had; or maybe it's like gettin' in tune with your soul, learnin' to touch that part of yourself deep inside. You know, spiritual like."

Rory smiled at Rose, looking pleased. "Is that what it is to you?"

Rose blushed. "I've not played a Centurion, but I know when I found my Fender, it was special. I sort of lost myself in my own private world. It was peaceful and happy. Even when I had all that chaos around me, I could find a place just for me protected from the Master and all those greedy, rude people that were always around when I worked for him."

"Yes, yes, that's it!" the Doctor agreed. "Do you know who the luthier is, Reverend? I'd really love to meet him or her!" the Doctor said, still excited. "I promise I won't reveal the identity. I'd just love to meet the artist, to shake his or her hand and say how lovely my Centurion is and how much I appreciate the love and craftsmanship that goes into it."

Rory blushed, and Rose grinned, knowing why. "Doctor, I think you've already met 'im."

The Doctor looked at Rose confused. "What?" he asked.

Rose patted Reverend Rory Williams on the shoulder and looked at the Doctor. "You've met 'im, Doctor. In fact, I think you just made 'im real happy. Isn't that right, Reverend?"

The Doctor stared at Rory, his mouth opening and closing several times before he could speak. "Reverend Williams is the luthier," he said softly.

"Please don't tell anyone," Rory asked both of them. "It's just a hobby, and I don't want it to take away from my work here at St. Luke's. My first duty is to God and shepherding my parishioners." He looked at Rose. "Rose, please, you understand what it means to separate all that wild and hedonistic lifestyle associated with my art from who I am and my own personal life."

Rose smiled at him. "Yeah, I do, and we won't tell anyone. Will we, Doctor?"

The Doctor was grinning and bouncing. "Oh, no! I just, I just wanna hug you!" The Doctor threw his arms around the Reverend for a big hug. Rory let out an "oof" and awkwardly hugged him back.

The Doctor pulled away, and his eyes were sparkling with joy. "This is an honor, and I really mean that, Reverend."

"If you don't mind me askin, why guitars? I mean, how does a minister get into the guitar makin' business?" Rose asked curiously.

Rory fidgeted. "Well, my father was a carpenter and a wood sculptor. He had a wood shop in back of our house. It was something he and I did together. One of our neighbors' daughters needed someone to repair her guitar. I sort of took it on as my project."

Rose grinned brightly. "Amy! It was Amy, wasn't it? She told me you two knew each other as kids."

Rory looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, Reverend!" the Doctor said with relish. "What bloke wouldn't stretch his skills a bit to impress a pretty girl!"

Rose elbowed the Doctor who winced and pretended to look hurt.

"So, you and Amy got to know each other while you fixed her guitar. That's it, isn't it? You started makin' guitars to impress her?" Rose teased.

"Well, there was more to it than that!" Rory defended. "I mean, I enjoy working with my hands, choose the wood, sculpting and bending it, inlaying the design, stringing and tuning it to get just the right chords. When I craft an instrument, I reflect and meditate. It's not about the final product, it's the process."

"That's beautiful," Rose said softly. "Amy's so lucky to have someone like you in her life."

Rory blushed again. "Oh, well, Amy and I…I mean we're not quite…"

"Ohhhh, don't give us that!" the Doctor said brashly. "You are clearly smitten. I'll bet she is too. She's very protective of you and not in the way of a friend but more like a tigress defending her mate!" he said in his typical manic manner.

"Doctor," Rose said warningly knowing Rory would be embarrassed by that comparison.

"What? She is a bit aggressive, and I didn't say it was bad, just that she cares, and I think the good Reverend here cares just as deeply."

Rory cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable with the direction of this discussion. "Yes, well, speaking of Amy, I should be getting to the music shop."

Rose nodded. "Course, thank you for lettin' us stay here."

Rory looked over at the Doctor. "Us? As in the two of you?"

"Of course, I won't leave Rose on her own," the Doctor stated assuredly and walked over and laced his fingers with hers as he looked at her affectionately.

Rory watched them and sighed. "It really is not appropriate for you both to spend the night…um, together…unchaperoned."

The Doctor sighed dramatically. "Reverend, really. We're both adults, and I think we have a bit more self control than what you're suggesting. Besides, I'd never try and seduce Rose in a church of all places and certainly not on some tiny little cot back here."

Rose looked up at him and smile lit her face. He said he wouldn't seduce her here, not that he wouldn't seduce her at all. She bit her lip as she thought about the possibilities, her eyes trailing his body and paying particular attention to his lovely pouty bottom lip and really great hair.

"Rose, will you excuse us for a moment," Rory stated in his best authoritative voice and led the Doctor out of the back room while Rose watched amused at what she believed to be Reverend Williams about to give the Doctor a certain speech that the Doctor had more than likely already heard recently from Harriet Jones.

The Doctor followed Rory, slightly amused at what he was sure was going to be a sermon on abstinence, morality and the repercussions for seducing a young woman in a stressful situation. He could appreciate wanting to keep Rose safe and reminding him that she was in a precarious position right now but his morals were fine thank you very much. He'd also never been particularly keen on abstinence and it wasn't like Rose was any blushing virgin.

Just as he thought that, Rory's palm smacked his face. "Ow! Whadda you do that for?" the Doctor whinged, rubbing his face. "Aren't you s'pose to be all bout peace and nonviolence."

Rory stood and directed a hard look at him. "That was to get your attention. Now see here, St. Luke's is a sanctuary, a place to reflect and hear the word of God. It is not your playground or a place for you to manipulate that girl. Don't think you can swan in here and charm and manipulate your way into Rose's life or into making us believe you have pure intentions. I see the way you were looking at her and I know the type of life you lead."

"I fail to see how you can judge me when you don't even know…"

"We, those that care for Rose, already looked you up, Doctor. Rose came to Gallifrey seeking sanctuary, time away from a corrupt environment. She was hurt physically and emotionally. The people here are not quick to accept strangers, but we did Rose, and do you know why?"

The Doctor shook his head, his hand still on his face.

"Because she was honest. She may not have identified herself as this rock star Pryd, but she showed us who she really was and that was more important. She didn't deny the life she led and over time, she revealed a great more than even she knows she did. Trust is earned. She earned ours through her hard work and kindness, and I like to think we earned hers. Rose is flawed as we all are, as you are, but that doesn't make her a bad person. She is welcome to stay here as long as she likes or needs.

"She's a strong young woman, but it's evident this Master person's presence caused her pain and made her lose some self confidence. I won't stand by while you swan in and take advantage either romantically or by giving her false hope in a new music career where you use her for your own financial gain."

The Doctor was at first insulted and a bit angry. He'd just had this conversation with Harriet and thought he'd proven himself. "Ya know, I'm really getting tired of having to declare my intentions to everyone other than the person that matters the most and it's not like I've had time to do that considering you won't leave me alone with her. I know you care about her so I'm going to give you some leeway, Reverend. I'll tell you what I told Harriet. I respect her as an artist and a person. Rose has been through a lot and she's a stronger person for it. She's talented and I want to help her with her career but I also want to know Rose the person as well. And, not that it's any of your business, but maybe I do want to date her. We are both adults capable of making our own decisions and no I have no intention of taking advantage of her in your church or anywhere else. I care for her and anything else is between her and me. Are we clear?"

Rose cleared her throat from the doorway leading to the back room. "All right, if everyone is done talkin' 'bout me and bein' all overprotective like I'm some fragile Victorian lady, I think one of you needs to go help Amy. And, when I say one of you, I mean the one she's in love with."

Both men looked at her. Rose crossed her arms. "That would be Rory, Reverend Willams. That is unless you have something you wanna confess, Doctor?"

"What?" he exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, a look of horror on his face. "No, no, no! Definitely not!" He turned to Rory, whose eyebrows were raised. "I don't want anything to do with that…" he paused and felt his face still reverberating from the slap, "fiery young woman who is clearly and unquestioningly in love with the slap happy Reverend here."

Rory turned to Rose, ignoring the Doctor's babble. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes, we'll be fine. I promise you reverend, no funny business, just us talkin' about what to do next."

Rory nodded. "All right. I'll check back with you later."

"Thanks, Reverend," Rose said again.

"Yes, uh, thank you for everything," the Doctor acknowledged. Rory looked at him, sighed and left them alone. The Doctor turned and walked toward Rose who was watching him with a look in her eye he wasn't sure of but he hoped was full of promise.

They were unaware of the events transpiring during their time taking refuge at the church, of what the Master would endure or how his temper would flare; or how the people of the village of Gallifrey had carefully orchestrated the downfall of the greedy abusive Master that would come to head at the home of one Harriet Jones.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there. Oh lord, this chapter. Wellll please be warned there is some strong cursing.

**Warning: Strong language/cursing **

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

_After Rory left, the Doctor turned and walked toward Rose who was watching him with a look in her eye he wasn't sure of but he hoped was full of promise. _

Luckily for him, Rose was not inclined to push him on his feelings for her. Instead, they made themselves comfortable and pulled together some nibbles for later and waited for any word from Amy. Neither of them was able to sit still and after realizing there wasn't much to read other than a bible and a fishing magazine, they knicked a couple of Rory's guitars to entertain themselves.

They played and sang songs together like _Till There Was You_ where the Doctor changed the lyrics from _wonderful_ r_oses_ to wonderful _Rose_ and _In The Beginning_ from the animated movie Anastasia which half left Rose giggling. Rose then serenaded the Doctor with one of her favorite Beatles songs, _I Want To Hold Your Hand. _When she finished, the Doctor sang an energetic rendition of The Proclaimers, _I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)_, making sure when he sang, _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you, _that he sang it smiling and looking into her eyes with particular emphasis.

It was a bonding experience for them. The two of them eventually went on to sing another duet of _Crusin_. They gazed into each other's eyes as they played and sang:

_Baby tonight belongs to us  
Everything's right, do what you must  
And inch by inch we get closer and closer  
To every little part of each other ooh baby, yeah So_

_And if you want it you got it forever_  
_This is not a one-night stand, baby, yeah so..._

Their voices melded together in a way Rose had never experienced with another singer. It was strangely intimate how they harmonized and wrapped themselves up in the melody of this song. Rose felt like she learned more about him from their duet of _Cruisin_ than from any conversation she could have had with him and knew she more than just fancied him or found him attractive. This was deeper than that. It was far too soon to call it love but she was positive he wasn't a passing fancy and she wanted to have the chance to find out how much more than a passing fancy he could be.

After playing a few more songs and laughing at one of the Doctor's stories about his days playing at pubs and anyplace that would let him in the door, they broached the topic of her future. He had several suggestions for her such as an image over haul, avoiding the Master's sex kitten or bubble gum pop music she had been singing and bringing more of herself into her music. Rose confessed she'd like to be more a combination of Joan Jett and Sheryl Crow than Prydonian. As they chatted, she started yawning loudly.

The Doctor smiled and took the guitar from her and set it aside. "It's been a long stressful day. Let's get some rest."

Rose nodded and looked at the cot in the corner. The Doctor nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I can just nod off on the bench here and you can…"

"Don't be daft," she said, interrupting him. "I trust you and it's not like we aren't both adults," Rose said and grabbed his hand dragging him over to the cot and pulled back the covers. They unlaced and tugged off their trainers, tossed aside their jackets and lay down on the narrow cot. Rose took the side closest to the wall but lay facing the Doctor. The Doctor lounged on his side facing Rose, his head propped up by his hand.

"Hello," he said quietly, gazing into her eyes, a soft smile on his face.

Rose giggled. "Hello. So, you shack up with damsels in distress hiding out in churches often?" she teased.

"Oh, only really special ones. You know, the amazingly brilliant kind that kick the Master's arse, sing their heart out, burn up the stage with their talent and melt the hearts of an entire town including a jaded old music executive."

"Yeah?" Rose asked almost shyly.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Even if she's messed up and I mean made really bad choices?" Rose asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

The Doctor reached over with one of his hands and cupped her cheek. "Everyone makes mistakes. No one's perfect. Especially, not me and I don't want to be. Perfect is boring. Rose, I want…I want to be with someone who doesn't care about perfect, to oversleep with, to wear the wrong socks, go traveling and toss aside the guidebook, eat dodgy street food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double catch a cab at as the sun comes up after staying out all night"

"I've been known to use the wrong verbs," Rose said cheekily, her fingers gently tracing his sideburns.

"For shame," he agreed, his hand resting on her hip now, his thumb gently caressing her.

"Doctor, I want to sign up with you, I mean Chronos if we can do what we talked about here but I have to know. What do you…" she started to say and paused. "What I mean is, this thing between us, is it…are we?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation and before she could continue. "Yes, Rose Tyler, I want all of this and more with you."

"And Joan? You came here with another woman. You were with her for a while, yeah? And, you just seem to have forgotten her." The Doctor stared at her, his eyes darkening slightly at the thought of Joan and how she had treated him, how they had grown apart.

Rose noticed this. "I'm sorry, but I have to protect myself. I just don't want you to rebound into me 'cos you rowed with her. And, if we're gonna be workin' together, and things fall apart, it would be bad."

The Doctor stared at the wall while she said this, thinking about what he wanted to say next. He eventually looked her in the eyes. "Joan and I grew apart a long time ago. I couldn't see it until we came here but I know now that being with her was convenient and part of a life I thought I had to have instead of what I wanted. This trip to Gallifrey just helped me see how different she and I are and that she isn't what I want. There's more to life than signing talent, negotiating contracts and marketing musicians. I gave up my dreams and lost my way. And then I met you." He smiled at her and lifted his hand to trace his fingers through her hair. "You reminded me of what I wanted before I allowed the Master to convince me I wasn't good enough. I saw how you fought against the life he tried to force on you and how despite everything, you never lost your passion for music. You made me want to get up on that stage and do what I love, to not just accept things but grab onto that dream and not let go, to fight for it. That was you Rose Tyler. You inspire me in the best of ways."

Rose blushed and looked down. "I don't think I'm all that inspiring and I would hate to have caused you and your girlfriend to…"

"No," he answered quickly. "You did not cause that. I ended things with Joan for me and for her. I wasn't the man she wanted and she was most certainly not the woman I want and need in my life."

Rose looked up at him and wet her lips under his gaze. His eyes darted to that small action and she felt a heat growing between them. "So, what kind of woman do you need, Doctor?" she asked, a slight huskiness to her voice.

"The kind that challenges me to sing at a karaoke bar, has an entire town ready to defend her honor and isn't afraid to tease me or ask what I want," he said as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was light at first, almost tentative the way his tongue darted out quickly testing and tasting. Rose reached over and ran her fingers through his hair and tugged him against her, opening her mouth to nip and lave his bottom lip. The Doctor moaned and wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss, his tongue gliding against hers as she delightfully raked her nails across his scalp. This was no timid, controlled Joan-like kiss, this was passionate and he reveled in it as much as Rose did.

Rose felt flushed with desire and wiggled up close against him, tangling her legs with his. All thoughts of being in a church fled her mind as she snogged the breath out of him. It was the vibration of her mobile in her pocket that finally parted them. She pulled back with a pop, looking into his disappointed eyes. "Sorry," she said breathlessly and pulled out her mobile as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair and thought about how truly delightful that was and how much he didn't want to stop.

He watched Rose's face become worried. "What is it?" he asked, his voice still husky from his snogfest with Rose.

"It's Amy. She's says the Master was there but not to worry that he's been managed."

"Oh bugger," the Doctor worried. "I better check in with Jack and see how his inquiries in London have been going. If they've ticked off the Master, things could get ugly or uglier than when he decided to show up here."

Rose tapped out a text and her phone vibrated a response. "Amy says we need to stay here, that the Master is on his way to Harriet's and that everything is goin' accordin' to the plan."

Rose's brow furrowed at the mention of a plan. No one had mentioned a plan to her. She looked over at the Doctor who had pulled out his glasses and was staring at his own mobile. She smirked when she saw him. He looked up at her, the glasses sliding down his nose a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"You got that sexy geek thing goin' on," she commented with a tongue teasing smile.

His eyes sparkled as he gave her a sexy smile. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she grinned and tugged at his tie. Before snogging round two could commence, his mobile vibrated.

"Bloody Jack Harkness," he moaned and looked at his phone. A smile began to emerge. "Oh yes!" he said and continued reading the text. "I like this very much."

"Well, go on then, spill. What's this plan all about?"

"I have no idea what our friendly Gallifreyans are up to but I know that the Master is about to find himself in a very nasty kettle filled with rather unpleasant accusations and maybe even a lawsuit or two…or three or four," he said and laid back holding his phone up like it was a trophy.

"Oh?" Rose asked. Her mobile buzzed again and she looked down. "Amy again. She says for me to stop worryin' and she knows I am. The Brig, Alistair, our local chief constable, will be steppin' in when the Master crosses the line at Harriets and they seem pretty sure he will." Rose then giggled. "Guess the Master's had a pretty bad day today."

The Doctor turned and looked at her. "Oh?" he said inquisitively with raised eyebrows.

Rose giggled as she read. "Somthin' to do with sheep, mud, cats, an alley and havin' his arse kicked by Ianto for bein' an obnoxious git. She'll tell us the whole story in the mornin. She says I'm not to worry and get some sleep."

The Doctor was grinning like a loon at all the scenarios that popped into his mind after hearing Amy's list of trials and tribulations the Master endured.

"Guess Amy's right. We should get some rest. I can't avoid the Master forever and tomorrow I'm gonna have to deal with 'im," Rose mentioned, feeling better about it but still a little nervous.

"You won't be alone," the Doctor said, serious now. "I'll be with you, to hold your hand and support you in every way," he said emphasizing _every_.

"Thanks," Rose said and snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arm around her. "Part of me just wants to tell 'im to piss off and leave me alone but another part of me is still a little nervous 'bout what he'll do."

"He'll do what he'll do, Rose. You can't control his actions. You just need to believe in yourself. You are strong and together we will face whatever he throws at us."

"Together?" she asked, looking at him, as if she couldn't believe he was offering to face the Master with her.

"Together," he acknowledged firmly and kissed her forehead. The two of them snuggled down together, whispering plans for the future and what they both wanted until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later that night, Rory came back to check on them and found them wrapped up together, fully clothed and innocent of anything he feared would happen. He couldn't help but smile as they both looked so innocent in sleep. He said a quick prayer for the two of them before he turned to leave. He looked back one more time and felt a twinge deep inside of him. If these two lost and lonely souls could find each other and find love, then perhaps it was time he stopped putting it off and asked Amy to be his wife. He thought about Rose and her courage, of all that had happened and was yet to happen in the morning and smiled. It was just as he told Rose, God had a plan and had brought Rose to Gallifrey for more than her own needs. She was making an impact here and on Rory himself, reminding him that he needed to seize the moment, to not allow fear of what might happen stop him from finding happiness with Amy. It was time to tell Amy exactly how much he loved her.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

While the Doctor and Rose were enjoying spending time together and having a cozy afternoon and evening, the Master was most certainly not having a nice time. In fact, his fury was unrivaled. He'd made several calls to his barristers screaming that he wanted to destroy this town and everyone in it. He rang off before they could talk to him about anything else and that was a mistake. It never occurred to the Master in his arrogance and conceit that he might be in any form of trouble. He was on a mission to dominate Rose and drag her back to London so he could make an example of her so that no one rebelled or opposed him ever again.

After making a few wrong turns but not willing to admit it or ask for directions, which considering his last experience asking for directions, probably saved him another painful trip, he found himself on the street leading to Harriet's home. It was getting late in the day by this point and he could see some lights on in the house. He paused at the walk leading up to the front door. He did his best to straighten his bedraggled appearance, wincing at his cat torn and coffee and mud stained clothing that still bore the scent of sheep manure. He pulled out his mobile and smiled as he texted his solicitor to be ready to boot Rose's mother out the door at a moment's notice. This was what made this hellish day worthwhile for him, getting to make Rose grovel and beg and suffer. Oh, but he was going to make her wish she'd never dared stand against him. In fact, he'd thought of her curvy soft body and how he was going to bend her backwards across the back seat of his limo as he exerted his dominance over her. The little bint would never say another cross word to him and neither would any other of his musicians when he dragged her back to London looking submissive. He had the whole thing pictured in his head and it never occurred to him that things would turn out any other way.

He confidently marched up to Harriet's door and knocked with authority. Harriet was waiting for him having already received several texts giving her updates as to his progress. She opened the door and was immediately assaulted with the unpleasant scents of manure mixed with expensive cologne and a hint of what she would only describe as dirty water.

"Yes?" she asked, her face a mask of polite indifference, showing no recognition of who she knew he was.

"I have business with Rose Tyler and don't deny she lives here because I know she does."

Harriet's eyes hardened at his arrogant attitude. "I beg your pardon, but who are you exactly?"

"Don't play games with me," he said in a hard voice. "You go in there and tell her that her Master is here and if she doesn't get her arse out here, she can count on her dear sweet mummy being homeless and all it will take is one call to make it happen."

Harriet's grip on the door tightened. "How dare you come to my door, making demands and threatening that dear sweet girl." Harriet responded, ready to go to war with who she perceived as the epitome of evil.

He laughed. "How dare I? I dare because I own her and I doubt you even know the kind of girl you have living with you so I'm going to enlighten you. She was nothing but an estate girl making a meager living on the rough side of London. You know the like, loose, easy, giving it away to every bloke that bought her drink. She was nothing and I made her star, gave her everything, rescued her from some dirty, poor existence, lifted her out of the mud, cleaned her up, put her in the spotlight. And do you know how the little bitch repaid me? She attacked me, ME, the one who plucked her out of that miserable life."

When Harriet didn't respond, he continued. "Look at you hiding the little wretch like she's some innocent farm girl! Let me tell you, she's as far from innocent as you can get!" He pulled out his mobile and smugly showed Harriet videos of Rose's dance routines on stage, dressed provocatively and dancing in a sexual manner.

"Does that look like some innocent in need of saving? Hardly! Now tell the little slag to get down here or Mummy pays the price for her little rebellion."

Harriet didn't flinch. She was well aware of Rose's past and it was not what he was alleging. "Mr. Saxon, it is Mr. Saxon isn't it?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You like to call yourself the Master although I don't know what you think you are the Master of other than perhaps the Master of misrepresenting the facts, using people for your own financial gain, abusing people at your leisure and thinking you can come to my door and manipulate me." She smiled coldly.

"I think not, Sir. I know who Rose Tyler is, far better than you do. I also know who you are and your type of man. You think you're better and smarter than all those around you, that the world should bow to your demands and that you can get away with abusing others, that people like Rose are here to serve your perverted needs. Well, I assure you, there will always be people to stand up to monsters like you. It's happened repeatedly in history, Napoleon, Mussolini and Hitler and they all learned that the poor, the common masses are not so ignorant as you might imagine and they do not take kindly to bullies. You sir, are no better than any other monster and you are not going to harm Rose any longer and you are most certainly not welcome here."

The Master lost his temper. "I will not be lectured to by some old village hag." He put his foot on the threshold. "Are you going to call the bint or do I need to retrieve her myself," he snarled.

Harriet stepped forward unafraid of his bullying. "Rose isn't here and even if she was, I wouldn't allow a man who has no integrity or morals like you inside my house. You are not welcome here. Now, you will leave my property or I will remove you," Harriet said in a cold, cutting voice. She then slammed the door in his face, knocking him backwards.

"You bloody bitch!" he yowled. "You think I'm gonna buy that? That she's not there or that I'm going to let you treat me this way! He backed up and stared up at the glow in the windows. "Now you listen to me you whore! I know you're in there! You think you can just walk away from me, ME! Well, sweetheart, I didn't put three years into just so you can tart off to some little mud hole in the back of beyond! I made you and you are mine! If you aren't down her on your fucking knees begging me for forgiveness I will see to it that your dear mummy is thrown out of that dingy estate flat by sunset tomorrow! Do you hear me? I will see her destroyed!" he shouted in a rage, spittle flying out of his mouth as he shook his fist at the house, pacing back and forth through Harriet's garden stomping on flowers and kicking potted plants out of his way.

A police car pulled up and the Brig exited and walked up to the ranting Master who had now devolved to such foul cursing, several people had gathered at the edge of Harriet's property to watch him. Just as he held up his hand holding his mobile and screaming. "That's it! This is all on you, you selfish little…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Saxon," the chief constable, Alistair Lethbridge Stewart said calmly a few feet from where the Master stood amidst a destroyed flower bed.

The Master whipped around and glared. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Sir, perhaps you should step over here, out of the petunias," Alistair suggested as his constable, Harry Sullivan stepped up beside him.

"I'm in the middle of something," the Master snipped, pocketing his mobile and marched over to Alistair. "My protégé is in this house. She's in violation of her contract with me not to mention," the Master turned toward the house and shouted, "she's being a disrespectful lying little tart!"

Harriet Jones calmly walked out of the house. "Thank you, Alistair. I would like to press charges against this…man," Harriet said, hesitating at the word _man. _I asked him to leave my property and he refuses, not to mention he has been shouting profane and obscene language at my house and damaging my property."

"How dare you, you old bag!" the Master shouted and turned to Alistair. "She slammed the door on me and injured my person and she's keeping my property from me!"

"Your property?" Harriet asked. "If you are referring to Rose Tyler, she is no one's property and she is not on the premises." She turned to Alistair. "Perhaps you should add threatening behavior as well. He was quite adamant with his threats made against Rose."

"Oh, but she is my property! I made her into Prydonian, a rock diva and that makes her mine, not that I have to justify myself to you or anyone else in this putrid little village." He took a step toward Harriet causing Alistair and Harry to tense. "He tapped his portfolio. I have a valid and enforceable contract over the little slag. I can say anything I like to her and if you don't like it, YOU CAN GO TO HELL," he shouted. He turned back to Alistair. "Her arse is mine and right now she's in default and about to learn what it means to cross me! Stay out of my way!"

Alistair stared daggers at him. "Yes, well I believe we've heard enough," he said in a soft dangerous tone. "Mr. Saxon, I'm going to have to take you in for questioning as part of my investigation into Mrs. Jones' complaints."

"What! What investigation?" he asked and pulled out his mobile. "That is it! This town is done and I'm going to enjoy destroying all of your miserable little lives." He started ringing up what Alistair assumed was his solicitor. That is, until Harry Sullivan pulled the mobile out of his hand.

"Sorry sir, this is best handled at the station and not in Mrs. Jones petunias. He pocketed the mobile and grabbed the Masters arm to lead him away. The Master was enraged and began struggling with him. Harry had been in the military with Alistair and was prepared for the enraged man to be physically aggressive. He twisted his arm back and quickly subdued him as the Master cursed, threatened and generally seethed all the way to the police car as Harry shoved him unceremoniously in the back promising to add assault on a member of the constabulary to the list of charges alleged against him.

Alistair nodded at Harry who drove off with the Master in the back beating on the glass window and still screaming. He then turned to Harriet. "I'll need you to give me a statement, Mrs. Jones."

Harriet smiled at Alistair. "My dear Brigadier, of course. Why don't you take my statement over tea. I have shepherd's pie hot out of the oven. What do you say?"

"Mrs. Jones, I would be delighted," he responded and took her arm, escorting her back into her house. And thus ended one of the more interesting days in the history of the small village of Gallifrey.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there. Oh lord, this chapter. Wellll please be warned there is some strong cursing.

**Warning: Strong language/cursing **

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

While the Master lingered unhappily in a cell pending charges being filed against him by Harriet Jones, the Doctor and Rose slept peacefully. Rose awakened the next morning to the Doctor cuddled with her and texting on his phone.

"Good Mornin," she said, yawning and hiding her morning breath behind her hand.

"Good morning," he replied, smiling brightly. "Sleep well?" he asked as he tucked his phone away and focused on Rose.

"Mmmm," she replied sitting up and stretching, looking around the small room. "We're at St. Lukes, the church," she said and rubbed her eyes.

The Doctor slid out of bed and stretched as well. "That we are," he acknowledged, finding Rose with her tangled hair and sleepy look adorable. "I s'pose we should think about finding a little brekkie."

Rose made a grunt of acknowledgment, stood up and licked her lips, wincing. She needed tea and now. She was rubbish in the morning until she had tea or coffee. "Yeah, I guess I could go look around and see…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Amy and Rory entered hand in hand and carrying Styrofoam cups of tea and bags containing breakfast.

"Good! You're up and decent," Amy noted in her typical pointed manner.

"Amy," Rory chastised, slightly embarrassed that she would suggest anything salacious had happened between the Doctor and Rose the previous night, especially in his church.

Amy set breakfast down and walked over and looked Rose up and down. "You look awful. Let's go straighten you up," she announced and dragged Rose out of the room as Rose looked longingly at the Styrofoam cup.

Rory and the Doctor stared at one another and the women had left. "You gonna slap me again, Reverend?" the Doctor finally asked.

"Why, do I need to?" Rory replied.

The Doctor rolled his eyes in response.

"You kept your word and you treated Rose honorably. I appreciate that and for you acting respectfully in our church."

"Despite what you think Reverend, I care for Rose. I'm not in this for a quick shag. She and I talked last night and…" He paused and shuffled his feet. "We, you know, reached an understanding about what we want and maybe found out what we want is the same thing."

Rory was slightly amused to see the Doctor fidgeting and being nervous talking about this. He may be a big music executive from the city but deep down he was just a boy in love with a girl."

"Good," Rory said, nodding and opened up the bags, pulling out scones, plastic containers of jam and handing the Doctor his tea. After watching the Doctor put several packets of sugar in his tea, much to Rory's horror, Rory began giving him a summary of the events of the previous day and night and what the Brig had in mind for the Master.

dwdwdwdwdw

Amy had pulled Rose aside to talk and freshen up.

"So, you spent the night with him, spill," Amy demanded, her arms crossed in front of her and watching Rose expectantly.

After pulling her hair back in a messy ponytail and freshening up with some cosmetics Amy brought, Rose turned to her. "We talked," she said and then smiled as she looked down and played with the drawstrings on her hoody.

Amy snorted. "You expect me to believe you just talked?"

Rose looked up at Amy still smiling. "Well, we sang, played guitars and oh speaking of that, Rory is the Centurion?"

"It was a secret!" Amy retorted. "He didn't want anyone to know and I was sworn to secrecy and so are you and posh music boy back there. Now stop stalling and tell me what happened and don't say nothing. You're too happy for that."

Rose let out a nervous giggle. "Okay, we talked about the future, my career, what we both want and then we talked about, his ex, Joan."

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere!" Amy declared and led Rose over to sitting area outside the loo. "So, what did he say about the snobby blonde bint?"

Rose couldn't help but grin at Amy's description as Rose thought that's just what Joan was. "It's complicated, Amy. I guess you could say with the way his life was goin, it was just she was there and he thought that's the way his life should be, that there wasn't anything more. When he got to Gallifrey, he realized she wasn't what he wanted, that type of life wasn't him and that he wasn't happy. Sort of like me really."

"That's it? You just talked and played music?" Amy asked, not believing it.

Rose blushed. "Welll we might have snogged a bit," she revealed

"I knew it!" Amy said and leaned in closer. "And?"

"And what?" Rose asked, not used to having someone interrogate her like this about spending time alone with a man. Not, that she'd had much opportunity for male company other than the Master and his security force and they didn't count. Actually, she hadn't been out on a date since before she signed with the Master and that was just her best mate, Mickey. Back then, it had been her Mum doing the interrogating. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Oh come now, Rose!" Amy exclaimed perturbed. "Do you fancy him? Was he a good kisser? Are you sure you can trust him?"

Rose looked at Amy and smiled. "Yeah, I trust him. He's smart, he cares and I think he's really talented. He should be on stage not runnin' some music label." She paused and her smile faded as old insecurities reared up. He was someone she could see herself with but he was also a respected music executive and she was a tarnished fallen singer. She was sure the Master had destroyed her career and could only imagine what filth he'd pumped into the media about her. The Doctor was clever, good looking and charismatic. He could have anyone, Joan was proof of that. How could Rose Tyler, estate girl, former lead singer of the Toclafane with no A levels and so little experience she'd signed up with a bastard of an agent, possibly keep his attention. Her own Mum turned her away. How could she expect someone like him to want a relationship with her?

"You didn't answer me," Amy said, interrupting her thoughts. "Do you fancy him?" Amy insisted.

"Yeah, I fancy him but it doesn't matter," Rose answered softly, her brow furrowed with worry. She really did more than fancy him, much, much more. The timing was just off. She had so many problems to contend with right now and it seemed wrong to be thinking about her growing feelings for the Doctor when the Master was out there. If there was one thing Rose knew for certain, it was that the Master was capable of destroying anyone she loved. She thought about the Doctor and what he'd confessed the Master had done to him and Rose felt a fierce need to protect him from ever having to deal with the Master again even if that meant pushing him away. The very thought of losing the Doctor brought tears to her eyes proving how hard she had already fallen for him. However, the thought of exposing him to the Master and the resulting mental anguish the Master would inflict upon him steeled her resolve to do what was right for him. She had selfishly pursued her desires once before and it had cost her a mother and who knows how many friends. No, this time she wouldn't make that mistake.

Amy could see Rose visibly wilt and withdraw. She had to snap her out of it. "Of course it matters that you fancy him!" Amy snapped and stood up and walked over to Rose. "Rose, he cares about you and obviously you care about him. You just admitted to snogging him and in church!"

Rose blushed and she stared at her hands. "But that's the point Amy. I do care about him and I want so badly to…"

"To what?" Amy asked.

Rose looked back up at her. "Amy, when he's with me, I just have this wonderful feeling. I feel safe, warm and so strong, like I could do anything as long as he's by my side. He makes me want to go out there and face everyone down, even the Master and I want to do the same for him. I've never felt this way about anyone and it scares me a little. It scares me how we fit together and how I could see this life with him."

Amy smiled. "Love is scary sometimes. Do you think I'm not scared with Rory?"

Rose looked at her surprised. Amy was so strong and she couldn't imagine her scared of anything.

"Rory and I have known each other since we were kids. He went off to seminary and I went to business school. We kept in touch but I was sure we were growing apart. I dropped out of school to come back here and take care of my parents and ended up at the music store. Rory came back to be the minister here at St. Lukes. I never thought we'd pick back up like we were, but we did. It was like no time had passed except he was this minister and I was still this rebel girl who still liked going to rock concerts and running around with her single friends finding adventure. And, he still wanted me. This smart bloke, pillar of the community, never once judged me and always was there for me. It took me a while to understand why. Some days I still wonder why he stays with me but then I look in his eyes and well, you know," Amy said waiving her hand about as if she wouldn't or couldn't put it into words.

Rose smiled. She did know. She looked back down at her hands, picking nervously at her cuticles. "I know Amy but, I've made so many mistakes, really really bad mistakes." She looked back up at Amy. "It's why I came to Gallifrey, I was runnin' away. Now everything's comin' to a head, here, the last place I want it to be. Maybe I care too much to put 'im in the middle of it. He deserves better than that, better than me."

"Rose," a voice called out from across the room. Rose looked up to see the Doctor standing there looking concerned. She looked away wondering how much he had overheard.

He walked over to her. As Amy stood up, she put a hand on Rose's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze as she walked away muttering about finding Rory and leaving Rose and the Doctor alone.

The Doctor knelt down in front of her, reaching out hand to lift her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Rose Tyler, don't you ever let anyone make you think you are less than you are, especially not me. I'm here because I want to be with you, want to help you and…well, sweeping you off your feet wouldn't be so bad would it?"

She couldn't help the smile that burst forth on her face and then it faded. "But the Master…"

The Doctor's eyes darkened. "He doesn't get to torment you anymore. You're not facing him alone." He reached over and grasped her hand firmly in his.

She looked down at their hands and then back up at him. "I have to do this myself, Doctor. I need to deal with him and I don't want him to hurt you or anyone else. I have to do this."

The Doctor smiled. He thought about how strong and brave she was and how he fell a little more in love with her and by this time, he couldn't deny that's what was happening. He may have known her only a short while but she had made such an impact on him. "Of course you do," he acknowledged. "You need to show him he doesn't control you and can't threaten you anymore. You don't have to hide from him. More importantly, you are not alone in this. You have friends who want to help you. You lead the charge Rose Tyler, and you have an army right behind you ready to storm in and teach him that if he hurts you, he has to deal with all of us."

Tears coursed down her face as she listened to him and when he was done she threw her arms around him and hugged him and he hugged her back just as fiercely promising her that it would be all right, that the chief constable and Jack both had some nasty surprises for the Master and to trust him, they had the upper hand. After a few more hugs and one good luck snog, they left the church and walked straight over to the constable's office where the Master was being held. To further bolster Rose's confidence, a group of the Gallifreyan villagers was assembled outside including Rory, Amy, Wilf and many others. Harriet Jones walked up to her.

"Don't let that foul mouthed scoundrel intimidate you. You have the moral high ground. Now go in there with your chin up and show him he has no power over you," Harriet instructed and patted her on the shoulders.

Rose pulled her into a hug and when she pulled back thanked everyone for helping her. She looked at the Doctor who promised he'd be right behind her.

Alistair was waiting on her when she walked in. He nodded once and asked her to stay at least two feet from the bars and to call if she needed anything. Rose nodded, took a deep breath and walked into the back room where the Master paced in his cell.

"Prydonian," the Master purred, a cruel look in his eyes. "Blonde suits you. Perhaps we'll use that when you come groveling back and tell everyone about how I saved you from your drunken and drug induced haze."

Rose snorted. "Like I'm ever goin' back to that life and my name's Rose not Prydonian. Now enough, why are you here? Last I saw of you, you was limpin' away after firin' me from stoppin' you from assaulting that poor girl," Rose said, her head held high.

The Master laughed. "Oh my dear Pryd, you are so delusional. Why I have at least six people who will confirm you attacked me in a drug induced rage and stormed out, running off on some bender. It's all over the media. Maybe you've been too inebriated to see," he snipped at her.

"That's rubbish and you know it. I've never done any drugs and a simple test'll show it. And for any six people who lie for you, I'll find six more who'll back me up. You fired me and I'm free to do what I want. You can piss off for all I care. I'm done with you and if you come near me again, I'll tell everyone all the sordid details of what you've done."

He slammed violently against the bars making Rose step back.

"Now see here you cocky little bint! No one is going to help you. Everyone will say what I tell them to say. You're nothing but some tarty little estate girl I picked up off the street. I'm the successful manager who made you a star! Who are people going to believe, me, a respected executive in the music industry or some nothing girl whose reputation is now in the mud, a fallen drug addled rock diva. Oh yes, sweetheart, the media is all over this! Everyone knows now, even your dear sweet Mum. I made sure she got a special copy delivered to her door.

"You bastard!" Rose spat out. "You stay away from her."

He laughed again. "Oh, I think not! You see sweets, I'll do whatever I want and you have no say! You're still under contract with me, a contract which everyone will agree you violated."

"That's shit and you know it!" Rose answered back. "You fired me ending our contract."

"Do you really think you'll win that argument. You, you're nothing. I hold the purse strings and the power. People do as I say or…well, their lives are ruined. So sad…oh what am I saying! No it's it not!" he exclaimed and grinned. "It's so good to be the Master!" he growled, looking pleased and then he directed his predatory eyes at her. "Now, let's get down to business! This is what's going to happen. You are going to come back and do exactly as I say, sign a new contract which due to your naughty behavior is going to allow me to help you through your rehab and allow me to guide your every waking moment and of course, compensate me for that service. Then, you're going to tell the press what a bad, bad girl you are, how sorry you are for troubling me and how much you appreciate having such a caring a manger and apologize to all your band mates and fans. After that, you're going to intimately show me how much you appreciate me." He stared at her breasts after that comment.

"You've lost it if you think I'm gonna do any of that Master!" Rose said, seething at his disgusting suggestions.

"Oh, I love it when you say my name," he purred. "And you will do exactly that. If you don't, I'll see to it that not only is every day of your life a living hell but, and I love this part, I'll see to it that your harridan of mother loses that meager little flat of hers and is tossed out on the street like the dirty hag she is."

"You can't do that. It's government housing," Rose retorted although she was not entirely sure. He looked very confident.

"Oh, but I can!" he answered gleefully. "Turns out a certain MP is quite the fan of my latest band, The Krillitanes, and quite happy to help me out with this one little favor in exchange for backstage passes at every concert and a sizeable donation to his political fund. All it will take is one call and dear sweet mummy is out on her arse in less than twenty four hours and don't think I won't do it."

That was enough to shake Rose up. She may not be on speaking terms with her Mum but there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep her safe, even putting up with this megalomaniac git.

"You evil wanker!" she said angry, her voice shaking and before she could say anything further the Doctor burst into the room and walked up to Rose.

"Hello, sweetheart! Sorry I'm late," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Oh look! It's an evil, egotistical, black mailing, womanizing git! The behind bars look suits you, Harry," the Doctor continued as his hand grasped Rose's hand.

"You!" the Master said, his face turning red and contorting in rage. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Wellll, now that's where you're wrong. Ya see Harry, Rose here is signing onto Chronos. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna oversee her career personally."

"The Hell she will! She's under contract with me and she'll never sign with your uninspired pathetic label!"

Rose watched as the Doctor's face lost all joviality and his eyes darkened as a storm brewed inside of him. "Rose is free to do what she wants."

"You always were foolish and naïve Doctor, thinking you can best me. Remember what happened last time you crossed me. This time, I'll take it all and leave you with nothing!"

The Doctor took a step forward. "You're wrong. This time there's no blackmailing your way out. You've hurt one too many people and they're tired of your abuse. Rose was just the first one brave enough to say enough, to say _No_ and stand up to you."

The Master laughed. "Unlike you, you mean." The Master turned to Rose. "Did he tell what happened? How he tried to make it but didn't have the guts to go all the way."

"Stop it," Rose said, her voice vibrating with anger as the Doctor stood silently by her, tensing up.

"Oh, he was so pathetic and needy and never had star quality to push through. It was disgusting how easily he tossed his career aside and ran away like a coward.

"I said stop it!" Rose shouted and reached for the Doctor's hand that had slipped from her grasp.

"He never had your chops," the Master continued determined to do as much damage as possible, to hurt the Doctor as much as possible. "He blames me because he can't really admit he didn't have the balls to stick with it. It was easier to give up and sit behind a desk and watch as everyone else did what he couldn't!"

Rose stepped close to his cell and looked ready to tear his head off before the Doctor yanked her back. "Are you quite finished?" the Doctor asked in a cold voice.

The Master snorted. "I'm just getting started," he said and looked at Rose. "Is that who you want guiding your career, a coward who bolluxed his own career and just gave up?"

"Who says I gave up?" the Doctor responded, his voice quiet and angry. He turned to Rose "Did it sound like a gave up the other night?"

Rose grinned brightly. "Nope!" she responded, popping her p. "Sounded like a star to me!"

The Doctor grinned and made a happy noise in the back of his throat.

"You're both disgusting and I'm going to enjoy destroying both of you!" the Master threatened.

Jack walked in. "Good morning gorgeous people and… psycho Saxon," Jack said dressed like the suave marketing executive he was. He sniffed the air and looked at the Master. "Gettin' a little ripe in there eh, Harry!"

"If it isn't the sex addled errand boy. What are you here for? Is this talentless twat so inept he needs pretty Jack to try and steal my star?"

The Doctor glared at him. Jack just smiled. "Guess you heard about our brilliant new star," Jack said and looked at Rose affectionately. "Not that she'll be singing any of that crap you foisted on her."

"I'll show you crap when I get out of here and then I'll rip you all apart!" the Master screamed.

"Oh, I don't think so," the Doctor countered, regaining his confidence and smirking. "I think you'll be a bit too busy for that!" The Doctor turned to Jack, Rose tucked in between them. "Wouldn't you say so, Jack?"

"I would indeed!" Jack responded, a sparkle in his eyes. "Matter of fact, I just so happen to know that certain law enforcement officers, a few solicitors and barristers and maybe even an ethics committee are lookin' for good old Harry here!"

Rose looked up at Jack and then the Doctor as if they were Father Christmas delivering the best present in the universe to her. Tears prickled her eyes as she realized what these two had done for her. They'd allowed her to not have to compromise herself to be able to stand on her own. The Master was defeated even if he didn't acknowledge it. She stood a little taller and with more confidence. She was going to see this through to the finish no matter what. She linked her hands with both the Doctor and Jack and the three of them held their heads high as Jack informed the Master of how screwed he was.

Alistair walked in just as the Master began ranting and raving at them, promising them he would hunt them down and decimate them. Rose turned to Alistair.

"Chief Constable, I'd like to add charges. Mr. Saxon here has been threatening me and my Mum. I'd also like to talk to someone about his statements that he bribed a public official. I think I might know some people who'd also like to testify about other things he's done."

Alistair looked at Rose and smiled, looking proud of her. "Of course Ms. Tyler, I'll add your statement to others that have already been taken." Alistair then directed a hard look at the Master.

"What statements?" the Master demanded. "If you think some small town yahoo is going to take me down, you are sadly mistaken! Just you wait until my solicitors get here!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Mr. Saxon. They won't have to come all the way out to Gallifrey. Certain law enforcement officials in London were most interested in speaking to you. As a matter of fact, they were so interested that they're sending a vehicle to assure you make it safely back to London where they will be there to greet you and spend some quality time talking to you about some unsavory allegations made against you. I'm sure your solicitors will be waiting along with several other people who seem to be looking for you as well."

"Yeah," Jack said smiling brightly. "I hear there's a group just waiting to serve papers on you. Guess you've been a pretty naughty boy, Harry."

"Why you, you…" Harry said in a tight voice, clearly too angry for words.

The Doctor was grinning manically at this point. It was like a dream come true that he was able to watch, Harry Saxon, the Master brought down to this level, in a jail cell about to face numerous criminal and civil charges slapped against him. He turned to Alistair. "So constable, you said you needed to talk to Rose?"

Alistair looked at Rose. "If you're ready, Ms. Tyler?"

Rose nodded. She looked once at the Master who was glaring at her and then back at Alistair. "Yeah, I'm ready."

As they walked out of the jail area, the Master could be heard ranting and threatening. "I'm not done with you! Your arse is mine! You'll never perform again!" No one paid him any further attention.


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: This fic would not have happened without serious assistance from kahki820, Bittie752, LittleWhoMouse, Whoinwhoville and many many other friends and followers who are too numerous to name but know who they are. This is Ten/Rose with others popping in here and there.

One more chapter after this. Thank you so much for reading.

**Warning: Strong language/cursing **

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

Rose gave her statement to Alistair which he added to statements given by Lucy and the limo driver. As it turned out when Alistair contacted authorities in London, he learned several other people who worked with The Toclafane and other music groups the Master managed had also come forward to report his abusive or criminal behavior. Rose didn't know it at the time but she had started a revolution of musicians, assistants, performers and others who'd worked with them, giving them the encouragement they needed to step forward and take a stand against the Master's tyranny and abusive treatment. He would be busy defending himself for a very long time.

Harriet, Amy and Rory had arranged with some of the other towns people for a celebratory lunch at the Blue Macra. They all sat around talking about what they had done to the Master. Rose found herself laughing so hard, tears ran down her face. Music was playing, people were drinking and being festive, all enjoying how the community had come together to thwart an evil adversary. Rose especially enjoyed Wilf and Jamie recounting their part in the Master's torment. The two of them were great story tellers and seem to enjoy saying "and then we showed the wanker his arse!" which was often followed with them clinking glasses filled with lager and a few shouts of "To Gallifrey!"

Throughout all the celebrating, hugs and well wishes, the Doctor kept holding her hand and whispering encouraging things about the future, places in London he wanted to take her and people he wanted her to meet. Jack was busy tweeting a few things, including pictures of the Master in jail, which he'd snapped without anyone knowing it; and the picture that Lucy had taken of the Master sitting amongst the sheep. His sheep tweet was particularly popular and he shouted out when he reached one thousand to which everyone cheered. Jack also kept the Doctor and Rose abreast of how all of this had hit the music news. Donna had taken it upon herself to leak information to the press including a few things about Rose's story to try and repair some of the damage to her reputation the Master had done with his damaging and accusatory press releases making Rose out to be a drug addict who was abusive to all around her.

Rose had steeled herself for what she knew the Master had done and knew she had a tough journey ahead of her if she wanted to perform again. She was ready to take responsibility for her mistakes and knew how lucky she was to have the Doctor by her side willing to help her. Of course, it wasn't just the Doctor, she had the village of Gallifrey too. It was very emotional for her as she thought about how they had closed ranks about her, stood by her even after learning about the life she led and what the news media was saying about her. The people here were very kind and grounded and she would forever be in their debt.

It was as she was making the rounds, hugging and thanking everyone that she realized the villagers hadn't just saved her from the Master, they had helped her save something else far more precious. The room quieted and Rose turned around to see what had captured everyone's attention. Jackie Tyler stood just inside the doors staring at Rose with tears in her eyes.

"Mum," Rose whispered, her own glistening. Rose ran across the room and threw her arms around Jackie Tyler who hugged her daughter just as fiercely.

"Oh Rose," Jackie said, her voice thick with emotion as she clung to her daughter.

When they parted, both spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry! I'm so glad you're here." Both women then laughed and hugged again.

Harriet Jones walked up. "Mrs. Tyler I presume? Harriet Jones and it's a pleasure to meet Rose's mother."

Jackie smiled at her and shook her hand. "Thanks Harriet, for lookin' after my Rose when I couldn't be here for her and thanks to you and Ms. Noble for arrangin' this."

Rose looked at Harriet and then hugged her tight murmuring "Thank you Harriet, so much, thank you for everything."

When the parted Harriet looked a little misty eyes. "It was my honor. Just promise me you will stay the strong young woman you are, learn from this and don't forget us as you find fame and success."

"Harriet, I will never forget you or anyone in Gallifrey." Rose looked around and tearfully thanked them all. She and Jackie then moved to booth to talk in private.

"Mum, I'm so sorry and you were right not to trust Harry. He was…" Rose couldn't finish, just stared at the table.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I know I didn't support this music business stuff and I'm so sorry I let that git get away with sweeping you away like that. I listened to all your songs and everyone on the estate watched your videos. Not that I approved of some of 'em and you and I are gonna have a discussion young lady, but you did it. Just like you said you would. You made it and I'm proud of you."

"Mum," Rose said and started to cry in earnest. "I didn't want it to be like that! I didn't want half of what he made me do but I didn't think I had a choice and I never wanted it to be without you!"

Jackie slid out from opposite the table and slid next to Rose. "What did that bastard do to you? I want you to tell me," she insisted and put her arm around Rose.

"Nothin' too much. I mean, I didn't let 'im." Rose smiled at her Jackie. "Trust me Mum, when he tried to mess with me, he limped away. It's actually how I got here. I saw what he was doin' to this girl and I just lost it."

"That's my girl!" Jackie said and hugged her daughter again. She had been so worried about Rose and felt helpless to get her away from that lecherous git of a manager. When Jackie had received Rose's letter and a note from Harriet, she was so relieved. She would always be grateful for the town of Gallifrey. Of course, there was another person she had to be thankful for but she was hesitant to admit it. She was wary of any music people now and she still felt like she had to suss out this Doctor and make sure he wasn't going to hurt her Rose.

Rose told Jackie pretty much everything, leaving some of the gorier details out. She didn't want her mum any more upset that she was. Rose also found out her mother never received any of her letters or money she'd sent while she was with the Master. When Jackie informed her of this, Rose realized exactly how much the Master had manipulated things and told the Brig she wanted to add another charge to her complaint against him. The Brig was only too happy to take care of that.

Soon, the Doctor made his way over. He was anxious to meet Rose's mother and knew it was vitally important he make a good impression. He'd spoken to Donna who had helped arrange for Jackie to get to Gallifrey and who had already decided Jackie Tyler was good people. Donna's final words to him were, "Don't muck this up skinny boy!" So as he walked up to Rose and Jackie Tyler, he was feeling a little nervous.

Rose lit up when she saw him and immediately jumped up to loop her arm in his. "Mum, this is the Doctor, he's the music executive and really brilliant musician I told you about." She then turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, this is my mum, Jackie Tyler."

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Tyler," the Doctor said and held out his hand only to be met by a suspicious glare.

"Rose, why don't you run off and order us some chips while I get to know his nibs here. Neither of you look like you've eaten in a week and I'm sure we could all do with a meal."

Rose nodded knowing the Doctor was in for a good old fashioned "what are your intentions" talk, his third since he'd met her. She felt a little sorry for him but hoped the Harriet Jones and Reverend Williams talks had prepared him for her mum.. She squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek promising to be right back. The Doctor sat down opposite Jackie and prepared for the worst.

"All right now, you listen up," Jackie began. "My daughter's been through hell and I'm not too keen on you swanning in and offering her the stars. I swear to you Doctor whoever you are, I'm not gonna stand by and let another man try and pull my daughter or destroy her life. You touch her and I'll beat your arse until you don't know up from down and don't think I can't or I don't know people who'll help. So, you tell me, Doctor, is my daughter safe with you? What is it you want from her?"

The Doctor swallowed hard. Oh but he'd had this conversation twice before but none of those were as important as this. "Jackie Tyler, I happen to think your daughter is one of the most courageous and talented people I've ever met. She inspires me and not just me. Look around this room, these people aren't here because they have to but because they want to help her, because they care about her. I care about her and far more than just to help with her career. Rose is…special and I don't just mean talented, I mean she has special qualities that make people want to do better, be better. I'm a better man for having met her and I don't want to lose her. I want to help her find the career she deserves not what sells music. Rose deserves to be Rose and sing the songs she wants to sing and I want to give her that."

Jackie stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Maybe you do but maybe I still don't trust you. You'll have to earn that. If she does this, signs with your label, she gets paid decent wages, gets time off and I'm gonna be there watchin' you and anyone else that tries to mess with my girl!"

The Doctor smiled. "I'd expect nothing less."

Jackie nodded. "Good. So, now I wanna hear about you and don't give me your CV. It's obvious to everyone here your head over heels for her so go on, impress me," she demanded.

"Uh…I, that is to say…" the Doctor sputtered, unprepared for this. Several people around the bar shook their heads. A few might have murmured. "Poor bastard. Someone put 'im out of his misery. He's doomed , that one is."

After much babbling and nervous hair tugging, the Doctor found himself revealing his life story to Jackie who listened, snorted a few times, rolled her eyes but overall seemed to give a tentative approval. By the time Rose returned with fish and chips, the Doctor was relieved and Jackie was smiling, happy at putting the fear of the Tyler temper in him.

The authorities from London arrived by the end of the day to take the Master back to London. Jack left soon after to make arrangements in London for Rose and discuss any contractual issues with Chronos' solicitor. The Doctor agreed to drive Jackie and Rose back to London in a few days after giving mother and daughter time to talk and spend more time in Gallifrey. The day they packed up to leave Gallifrey was a tearful one for Rose. She made the rounds in town to say goodbye and promise she would be back to visit. It was most difficult for her to say goodbye to Amy and Harriet.

When she arrived at Eye of Harmony, Nancy was there practicing and jumped up and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you Rose!" she exclaimed. Rose hugged her back feeling the same way. She'd loved teaching Nancy and had vowed she would make time in her schedule to do more teaching.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Nancy. If I ever get the chance to tour, to play concerts, you and your family are comin' to see me in concert, yeah?"

Nancy's eyes were huge. She was still in shock that Rose was the famous Prydonian and had given her guitar lessons. "You mean it?" she asked so excited. Rose grinned and nodded and Nancy hugged her again.

Amy came out, tears in her eyes she tried not to show. "Guess I'll be needing to hire new help. Typical that my help just walks out," she said, trying to be the tough, sharp girl she wanted everyone to think her but failing.

"Oh Amy," Rose said and the two women embraced. When they pulled apart, Rose saw a ring on Amy's finger. "Oh my gawd! You're engaged!" Rose exclaimed and the two women jumped up and down in excitement. It was agreed that Rose would return in six months time for Amy and Rory's wedding. After more tears, giggles and hugs, Rose turned to leave. She paused in the door and looked back at Amy. "For the record Amy, yeah, he's the snog of a lifetime."

Amy exclaimed, "I knew it!" and smiled, knowing that she had a true friend in Rose.

With one final grin and a wave, Rose left for her final goodbye.

Harriet Jones had become more than just a landlady to Rose, she was a confident, friend, counselor and substitute mother when Rose needed one.

Harriet smiled at Rose as they stood on the front porch of her home while the Doctor loaded luggage into his car. Jackie had already said her goodbyes and left Rose to say her farewell in private. "It seems like you just arrived on my doorstep, bruised, damaged but determined. I'm glad you came here, Rose and I'm honored to have had the opportunity to play a role in your life."

"Oh Harriet," Rose whispered before wrapping herself around the strong woman who had become a mentor and mother figure to her. "There aren't enough words to thank you and tell you what you mean to me," Rose whispered as she held Harriet.

The pulled apart and Harriet looked her in the eye, tears sparkling in her own. "I will miss you but I expect great things of you. Second chances are rare, don't be afraid to grab hold of this one."

"I won't Harriet and I won't forget you or Gallifrey. In fact, you can count on me bein' back here. This place is home now." The two women made promises to stay in contact, and after a few more tears and hugs, parted ways. As the car left, Harriet smiled. She had a good feeling about Rose and that her life was on the right path now. Gallifrey had changed Rose and perhaps, Rose had changed Gallifrey as well.


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: Epilogue! Thank you so much for reading and all your encouraging comments. This had a tough aspect to it for me and it seriously would not have happened without: LittleWhoMouse, Bittie752, Whoinwhoville, Aintafraidanoghosts, Callistawolf, Aaauleta, Kahki820, Aspiremezzo, Linnealurks and many many more who answered my plea for help on Tumblr.

The version of the song that the Doctor and Rose sing is based on the version by the Civil Wars. Video can be found here: watch?v=441mR2zsQbg

**Warning: Strong language/cursing **

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music that is quoted in this story

SIX MONTHS LATER

The Doctor and Rose found themselves back in Gallifrey although under quite different circumstances. Rose reflected back on how much her life had changed as she dressed to attend Amy and Rory's wedding.

After her return to London, life had been a whirlwind for Rose but in a good way. With the help of the Doctor, Jack and Chronos, she made it past the media frenzy; the questions and legal inquiries about the Master's activities; and focused on salvaging her career. Of course, she also spent time reconnecting with her Mum and enjoying London and the freedom to shop, go for walks and stop by her favorite chippy without having to ask anyone or being forced to adhere to a strict schedule. She took her time making decisions about her career and giving Chronos a chance to work the media to restore her reputation. She wasn't going to rush into anything.

She loved the people at Chronos and Donna Noble in particular. Donna was smart, spunky, and creative and didn't let the Doctor get away with anything. Rose enjoyed listening to the two of them verbally spar and tease one another. The ginger haired Donna was also extraordinary at running Chronos which she would soon be doing with Jack as the Doctor was returning to what he loved most, performing. Rose was ecstatic for him and attended his first show at a very popular nightclub which Jack had arranged. The club was packed and the energy of the crowd amazing and the Doctor fed off it. Rose couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun, dancing and laughing with Jack, Donna and their friends. Toward the end of the performance the Doctor called her up onto the small lit up stage. He hadn't told her he was going to do that so she nervously made her way up to the stage, her shimmering silver halter top sparkling under the lights as he helped her up on stage. She soon found herself in a duet singing _Billie Jean_ with him. This was not the eighties hit that had rocked the charts decades ago. They slowed the beat down and gave it a blues vibe. He played his centurion and sang to her and she flirtatiously sang back to him. It was magical and the crowd disappeared as they executed the equivalent of musical foreplay with one another. When they were done, the crowd went wild. They ended up singing another song and word of their duets spread like wildfire across the London club scene and into the media.

That was the night that Rose realized without a doubt she was in love with him. They had flirted and casually dated prior to that but after that night, they were inseparable. The Doctor would take her on madcap adventures in London that included everything from midnight shows at the movies to sightseeing all the spots in London which were important in the London music scene to snogging at the top of the London eye or any other place the Doctor could find. Rose still had to contend with remnants of the Master's accusations against her and some of the London gossip rags that continued to run stories depicting her as a drunken, drugged out fallen star but for the most part, things were looking up. She found herself on stage with the Doctor more often then not. Jack even set her up for her to do a solo at another club. The Doctor was, of course, there and she invited him on stage as he had done for her. Her new career was on its way and soon the tabloids were focusing on her romance with the Doctor and even coined a new annoying name for them, Drose. They both hated it but shrugged it off.

Not long before they left for Gallifrey, the Doctor had brought up living arrangements. Despite her mum's pleadings, Rose refused to move in with her. The Paparazzi would have dogged her so instead she moved in with Donna who had a more secure flat. The two women enjoyed each other's company and generally got on with the exception of on one point. Donna was adamant that she would not allow the Doctor to spend the night. If she even saw the Doctor at breakfast, she was ranting about no snogging in the house rules and she didn't need to hear music boy complaining about the quality of tea in her kitchen. This meant that Rose often spent the night at the Doctor's cramped studio flat. She'd never forget the morning he slid his i-Pad over to her with several flat advertisements highlighted. He just grinned and leaned over to her whispering, "I hear they're bigger on the inside. Maybe, even big enough for two slightly nutter musicians." She'd snogged him on the spot saying _yes_ but telling him they'd both have to tell her mother. He was less than pleased at the thought but proved his love for her by agreeing and even attending a family gathering so her mother could show him off to relatives and brag about both of them.

Now they were back in Gallifrey, together in a way neither ever anticipated nor expected possible. They weren't perfect. They rowed, complained about each other's quirks, reconciled in the best ways, laughed, snogged and immersed themselves in each other.

The Doctor walked up behind her as she finished applying her make up. She patted her blonde hair pinned up in a formal style and admired the light blue, silk strapless silk gown she wore for the wedding. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "You look beautiful," he murmured into her ear, his tongue darting out to tease her.

Rose giggled and leaned into him grateful for him and this life. She was looking forward to seeing everyone. They had arrived late the prior night and checked straight into the Balhoon. She turned around and straightened his tie, a chocolate brown tie with light blue artistic swirls on it. "You look quite handsome yourself," she announced taking in his brown pinstripe suite, dark blue dress shirt and his ever present trainers.

He grinned and snogged her, backing her into the dressing table. She pulled away with a giggle. "Oh, no you don't! Amy'd kill us if we're let! Now come, we have to be off." After much huffing, puffing and whinging he agreed. Not that he didn't want to visit their friends, quite the contrary. He felt he owed a debt to the great citizens of Gallifrey. After all, this is where he'd found his Rose.

The Wedding was formal and the Doctor had rolled his eyes at the very long service, barely able to sit still during the ceremony. Amy had asked Rose to sing _Ave Maria_ accompanied with Nancy who could not hide her glee at seeing Rose again. Amy was beautiful in a fitted mermaid style strapless gown and almost floated down the aisle to a beaming Rory. The reception was held in tents outside the church. After hugging both Rory and Amy who were glowing with happiness, Rose found Harriet and embraced her, wanting to tell her all that had happened so far. The Doctor wandered off toward the food. He did love nibbles and cake. It was Rose's primary bribery to get him here. Eventually, several other townspeople joined she and Harriet and it was like she had never left Gallifrey.

Of course, it wasn't too long before some of the townspeople, who by now had heard of the Doctor and Rose's duets and had seen some grainy YouTube videos of them on stage, were clamoring for them to perform. They tried to resist but Rory and Amy insisted. Rory even presented Rose with her own Centurion, a pale pink guitar with a black circular design similar to that of the Doctor's etched on it along with the word _courage_ in decorative script prominently on the base. Rose was overcome with emotions. She had never able to get her beloved Fender back after she'd left The Toclafane. She heard a rumor the Master destroyed it in fit of rage.

Tears filled her eyes as she looked from the guitar to Rory. "Rory, I…" she started say but Rory just smiled at her.

"A friend told me you lost yours. I know this could never replace a beloved…"

Rose walked over and hugged both he and Amy. Later on, Amy whispered to her the Doctor was in on it and suggested the design. The Centurion was perfect for Rose and she loved it. She held it lovingly like the most precious thing she owned. It played like a dream and she and the Doctor relaxed and performed on and off the rest of the reception, songs like _Unforgettable_, _Your Wildest Dreams_ and _We're Gonna Rock This Town_ along with a new song that had just been released to radio stations and was doing well, _Mauve Alert_.

Nancy caught the bouquet and one of Rory's groomsman, his cousin, Adric, caught the garter. As the reception wound down, the Doctor and Rose found some quiet time to say goodbye to Amy and Rory who were leaving early for their honeymoon.

Amy pulled Rose aside. "So, when will we be doing this for you?" she asked in typical Amy style.

Rose giggled. "Amy, the Doctor and me have only been together for a few months and we're not in a rush."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you're living together and he never lets you out of his sight and has that stupid "I'm so in love with her look" on his face all the time."

Rose grinned brightly in response and bumped her shoulder against Amy's. "We're just gettin' started Amy. Things are real good. Our careers are picking up and Jack's got us scheduled to go on tour with our own band and everything."

Amy threw her arms around her. "I am so jealous!"

"No, you're not. You have a great life here, Amy Williams. You have a lovely husband who adores you, friends, family, the shop and Gallifrey. And, maybe you even have an in with the hottest new band, Chameleon Circuit," Rose informed her with a wink.

The Doctor walked over to them. I think the good Reverend would like his wife to join him for the official marital run for your life," the Doctor teased.

Amy shot him a stern look and poked him in his chest. "You behave! And take care of Rose and don't be strangers. I expect to see both of you back here soon. This village is far less dull with you two around."

"Oh, I think you can count on that," the Doctor said and winked at Amy as he tugged Rose away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Just that you never know what life throws your way. Sometimes, it's a cheeky talented blonde who changes your life, sometimes it's an epiphany about how empty your life is and it's time to stop wasting time and sometimes it's that this might be a good place to do the whole domestic thing with carpets, windows and doors."

Rose stopped him and stared. He grinned and tugged her along. "Can't stay at the Balhoon every time we come back ya know. Might be nice to have a cottage for two."

Rose yanked him to a stop and stared up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, a husky quality to his voice. Just as they started to snog, they heard someone say loudly. "Oh I'll bet the Doctor and Rose will know the _Beer Barrel Polka_!" a male voice that sounded suspiciously like Wilf said.

A look of horror crossed the Doctor's face and he turned to Rose and said "Run!" and they did and the only time they stopped was when they returned to Gallifrey which they did as often as they could.


End file.
